The First Time
by NinaA San
Summary: Entre le jour où Oliver a rencontré Marcus et celui où ils ont aménagés ensembles, il y a eu plusieurs premières fois. Une première rencontre, un premier baiser, une première fois... mais aussi des premières crises, des premières séparations, des premières retrouvailles pour une première vie à deux. Des années pour se découvrir, se supporter, et peut-être même s'aimer. UA/léger OOC
1. First Met

**The First Time  
**

 **Auteur :** NinA-san (ou Nina. Ou Anaïs. Au choix.) Bye-Bye Lovy-San o/

 **Genre :** Yaoi/Slash, OOC, UA, Humour, Romance

 **Disclaimer 1 :** Les personnages appartiennent à JKR (#heartbroken) et le titre de cet OS vient d'un film que j'aime beaucoup dans lequel joue mon petit Dylan O'Brien : "The First Time". Saluez mon originalité ! o/

 **Disclaimer 2 :** L'image de cette fanfiction appartient à l'artiste **_Mi-Hyun Kim_**. Comme les liens apparaissent mal sur le site, je le met là pour les curieux. Si la photo vous plait, je pense que vous apprécierez ses œuvres. Pour moi, c'est un véritable coup de cœur ! **Le lien _(recoller les espaces entre les caractères)_ :** www . oai 13 point com / sexualite / mois - de - la - photo - 2014 - des - baisers - dhommes - photographies / (J'ai pas eu le choix pour point com, ça passait pas sinon... Et si vous avez la flemme de le réécrire, je l'ai posté sur Facebook aussi)

 **Petites notes sur The First Time :**

 **1.** Ceci est une réaction à pétage de câble, un gros ras-le-bol des premières fois parfaites en fait... Enfin, ça devait être ça... Et puis c'est devenu un défouloir. Parce que dans la vie, rien n'est parfait. Y en a à qui tout sourit, et d'autres qui ont l'impression de se trouver dans une énorme blague (comme moi et ma maladresse devenue légendaire pour mon entourage). Donc évidement, il y a une part de true-story, comme dans toutes mes histoires, parce que des choses qui m'arrivent sont tellement énormes que ça ne peut-être qu'une blague dans cette fiction, bien que beaucoup de choses soient modifiées. Priez pour Oliver, parce que je ne vais pas l'épargner x)

 **2.** C'est également le préface d'une autre fiction que je prépare une fois que j'aurais terminé celle-là ;) MAIS chaque chose en son temps !

 **3.** Je ne donne  pas de rythme de parution : ça viendra quand ça viendra car en ce moment j'enchaine boulot et révisions intensives pour mes concours, donc je ne peux écrire que le week-end quand je ne révise pas. Soyez donc indulgents, quand à moi je promet de ne pas faire de gros cliffhangers comme ça a souvent été le cas pour TO. Bisous à tous !

 **4.** Le rating commence en **T** et évoluera en **M** _(je vous voir sourire derrière vos écrans)_. Le ton de l'histoire commence légèrement, avec de l'humour mais quelques passages importants plus tard la feront basculer sensiblement vers l'ansgt, mais pas pour longtemps, c'est pas le but, hein _(c'est la vie, Julie. Pardon pour cette vanne pourrie. Paix sur vous.)_.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **'**

 **« The First Time »**

 **First Met / Première Rencontre  
**

 **'**

 **«** _T'étais pas la première personne que Blaise à introduit de force dans ma vie. Mais contrairement aux autres, tu avais cette audace, ce culot que je n'avais jamais rencontré chez quelqu'un. T'es rentré dans ma vie d'un coup, en foutant le bordel et en me faisant remettre en question tous mes principes. Tu m'as vraiment fait chier, provoqué, et je crois que c'est ça qui a fait que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à toi dès le départ. Tu t'es introduit dans mon cœur de la même façon que tu l'as fait dans ma tête et dans ma vie : à grands coups de pieds, sans regarder en arrière. En conquérant._ **»** _ Oliver Wood

 **'**

 **Mercredi 13 juillet 1997**

 **'**

Le dortoir était silencieux, troublé de temps en temps par le bruit de succion d'une tétine ou un léger ronflement fluet. Ce fut lorsque sa tête heurta le mur du côté qu'Oliver se rendit compte qu'il commençait sérieusement à s'endormir. Bravo l'animateur responsable ! Honteux, il jeta un coup d'œil méfiant autour de lui, même si c'était inutile dans le noir. En retenant un soupir, il s'étira, faisant craquer le petit lit dans lequel il s'était calé le temps de la sieste. Autour de lui, une dizaine de couchages étaient occupés par les bambins du centre de loisirs. L'heure de la sieste était avancée et ils dormaient tous d'un sommeil bienheureux, comme en attestait certains petits ronflements vers le fond de la pièce.

La porte du dortoir s'entrouvrit, projetant un rai de lumière à ses pieds. Une silhouette s'infiltra et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- C'est bon, va prendre ta pause, chuchota Astoria.

\- Merci, glissa Oliver en se levant péniblement.

Une bouffée de joie l'envahit et il se leva en s'étirant une dernière fois, les muscles au supplice avant de s'éclipser sans un bruit. La lumière naturelle de la salle de jeu l'agressa mais la pensée de sa future pause lui donna le courage de filer dans les vestiaires attraper sa bouteille d'eau et son paquet de cigarettes si précieux. Puis vint la fameuse auto-palpation. Où était encore passé son briquet ? Bermuda ? Poches avant et arrière ? Négatif.

Gémissement pitoyable. Il l'avait encore oublié, merde ! Ou alors Blaise le lui avait encore piqué avant d'aller bosser. Un coup d'œil furtif à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était 15h02. Blaise était en pause jusqu'à 15h10 ! Oliver fusa dans le centre le centre de loisir vide jusqu'à l'espace de repos, désert lui aussi. Il était toujours seul en pause le mercredi. Une cafetière lui faisait de l'œil sur la table mais il se contenta de traverser la pièce jusqu'à la petite cour.

C'était un endroit horrible à cette heure de la journée. Le seul arbre qui aurait pu y apporter de l'ombre était desséché et le soleil tapait fort sur sa tête. Pourtant, la petite cour avait un avantage sans précédent : elle était adjacente à celle de l'école primaire où Blaise était en pause. Oliver s'approcha de la plaque de métal qui séparait les deux établissements.

\- Oh Zab, t'es là ? lança Oliver en toquant avec l'index.

\- Quoi ? répondit une voix qui le fit tiquer.

Ah, ça pour le coup ce n'était pas du tout celle de Blaise. C'était trop grave pour être celle de son ami, donc pas de Blaise à l'horizon. Problème. Il avait vraiment besoin de fumer, sinon il allait claquer tous les petits qui pleuraient... Son pied tapota nerveusement le sol alors qu'il posait son front contre la plaque de métal.

\- Je suis un ami de Blaise, répondit-t-il. Il est là ?

Bruit d'un emballage qu'on déchire.

\- Nope, répondit la voix de tout à l'heure. On a échangé nos emplois du temps, il nettoie la cuisine.

Jésus, Allah, Bouddha, pourquoi tant de malheur sur lui ? Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Attendre Blaise serait sûrement trop juste. Bon, tout n'était pas totalement perdu quand même. Il lui restait un espoir...

\- Okay... Dis-moi par hasard, est-ce que tu fumes ? tenta-t-il.

Bon, pour la finesse on repasserai, mais sa phrase donna lieu à un léger gloussement. Assez troublant d'ailleurs, venant d'une voix si grave...

\- Je vois. Besoin d'un briquet, c'est ça ?

Au ton amusé de son interlocuteur, il pouvait presque deviner qu'il souriait. Oliver grimaça.

\- Ouais, si t'en a un.

\- Cet enfoiré de Blaise a piqué le mien. Mais j'ai une boite d'allumettes, si tu veux, répondit l'autre.

Ce fut au tour d'Oliver de glousser. Alors comme ça il n'était pas le seul à qui Blaise piquait les briquets... c'était amusant en un sens. Ou alors ça prouvait juste l'immaturité légendaire de son ami d'enfance.

\- Tiens, mais rend-là moi après, j'en ai besoin aussi, signala l'autre.

Puis la boite d'allumette apparu à ses pieds, poussé sous la plaque par une basket noire aux lacets verts émeraude. Particulier comme couleur, mais Oliver ne s'attarda pas trop dessus. Le saint Graal était enfin apparu !

\- Merci infiniment ! lança-t-il en se penchant pour le ramasser.

\- De rien.

S'en suivit un court silence où Oliver craqua l'allumette. Bientôt, la fumée envahit ses poumons et il se retint de pousser un soupir de bonheur.

\- Merci encore, fit-il en se penchant pour rendre la boite.

\- Pas de soucis, je comprend ta détresse.

Oliver eut un léger sourire en se calant dos à la plaque, les mains dans les poches et la cigarette au bec. Ça, c'était le nirvana... Son moment à lui loin des cris des gosses et l'attention constante qu'il devait avoir sur ces petits bouts. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas son boulot, quand même. Mais les pauses étaient toujours bienvenues et là, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait sans se soucier des bambins. Comble du bonheur, il finissait tôt ce soir. Il pourrait peut-être avoir le temps de prendre une bière avec Blaise...

\- Je t'entends plus, t'es mort ? ricana l'autre voix.

Oliver s'aperçut qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Sa cigarette avait déposé un peu de cendre sur son tee-shirt qu'il chassa d'une pichenette.

\- Je dirai même que je revis, merci enco...

Sa phrase fut coupée par le bruit d'une porte en métal s'ouvrant et claquant très probablement contre un mur, d'après le " BAM" qui résonna dans le petit espace. Oliver fronça les sourcils, ça ce n'était pas de son côté...

\- Ah bah t'es là, Jackie ! fit une voix qu'il connaissait bien alors que la porte claquait à nouveau, certainement pour se refermer.

Même si personne ne pouvait le voir, Oliver roula des yeux. Un sourire ourla ses lèvres tandis qu'il tirait à nouveau sur sa cigarette. Blaise, évidement. Ce manque de délicatesse ne pouvait venir que de lui...

\- Appelles-moi encore une fois Jackie et je te frappe tellement fort que ta tête va voltiger, Blaise, grogna la voix de l'autre gars.

\- Oh voyons ne soit pas si susceptible... Jackie.

Cette fois, ce fut un bruit étouffé suivit d'un "HMPF !" qui parvint au jeune homme. Blaise souffla une insulte en riant à moitié. Il devait s'en être pris une bonne...

\- T'es un sale connard, Flint, rit son ami.

\- Tu l'as pas volé, celle-là, se justifia l'autre.

Puis il y eut un petit coup porté contre la plaque, comme Oliver l'avait fait juste avant.

\- A plus, galérien, fit le type apparemment nommé Jackie Flint.

\- Salut, répondit automatiquement Oliver.

La porte claqua à nouveau tandis qu'il entendait les pas de Blaise se rapprocher. Son cerveau avait focalisé sur "Jackie". C'était pas commun du tout comme nom, ni comme surnom...

\- Oliver ? C'est ta douce voix d'ange que j'entends ?

\- Non, c'est celle de la Vierge Marie.

\- Comment ça va au pays des Schtroumpfs ? fit Blaise.

\- Bien. Ils roupillent dans le dortoir, répondit Oliver en tirant à nouveau sur sa cigarette. C'était qui ce Jackie ?

\- Un Agent Technique qui bosse avec moi. Et il s'appelle Marcus mais on l'emmerde parce que son deuxième prénom c'est Jacques. Il est un peu con mais sympa. Je l'ai invité pour notre anniversaire, tu pourras faire plus ample connaissance avec lui, fit l'autre, la voix lourde de sous-entendus.

Oliver hocha la tête pensivement avant de se figer, la cigarette à deux centimètres de ses lèvres. Oh, merde, l'anniversaire ! Dans trois jours Blaise et lui fêteraient leurs dix-neuf ans et il ne lui avait toujours pas acheté de cadeau... Bonjour l'amitié depuis la maternité. Il allait falloir qu'il se dépêche de trouver un truc... Son pied tapota nerveusement le sol alors qu'il tentait de rester zen.

\- Dis-moi, pourquoi j'aime pas la manière dont tu as dis ça ? lança-t-il tout à coup en réalisant le ton que son ami avait pri.

\- Tu doutes de mon honnêteté honnête ? fit semblant de gémir Blaise. Tu me blesses, vraiment.

\- Accouches, Zabini ! lança Oliver en s'accroupissant pour écraser son mégot avant de le jeter dans un pot prévu à cet effet.

\- Il croit qu'il est bi, répondit naturellement l'autre.

\- En quoi ça me concerne, ça ? s'exclama Oliver.

\- Bah je me suis dis qu'étant donné que t'es gay, tu peux tester avec lui.

Sa phrase laissa l'autre sans voix. Non mais il se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ? Il était habitué à ce que Blaise lui fasse des plans foireux mais là c'était le summum de toutes les conneries qu'il avait faites. En tout cas, ça n'empêcha pas Blaise d'en rajouter une seconde couche :

\- Je lui ai parlé de toi et je lui ai dit que t'étais gay et encore puceau. Zéros complexe des deux côtés, ça va être nickel...

\- T'as pas dis ça ? s'écria Oliver en planquant ses mains contre la séparation de métal. Non mais t'as pas vraiment dis ça ?

Oh bordel, s'il n'y avait pas la plaque pour les séparer, Oliver l'aurait massacré !

\- Mais quoi ? répondit Blaise. Avoue que ça craint d'être encore puceau à 19 ans !

\- Mais je t'emmerde ! s'écria Oliver en cognant contre la plaque. T'as pas à dire ça au premier venu, putain ! gémit-il en serrant son poignet endolori contre lui.

\- Mais y a rien de mal ! Ça fait d'une pierre deux coups ! continua de se justifier Blaise.

\- Mais j'ai dit non !

\- Non ?

\- Non !

\- Égoïste, va..., bouda Blaise.

Mourir. Il voulait juste mourir. Disparaitre de la surface de la Terre. La seule chose qui le fit relativiser était qu'il n'avait pas donné son nom au type. C'était déjà une honte d'épargnée pour la journée. Et lors de la soirée, il n'aurait qu'à l'éviter, tout simplement, songea-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. Voilà, c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Et Woodie ne rencontrerait jamais Jackie...

Minute... Comment il pouvait éviter un type dont il n'avait jamais vu la tronche ?

* * *

 **'**

 **'**

 **Samedi 16 juillet 1997**

 **'**

Ce fut le bruit d'un jet d'eau qui réveilla Oliver. Ce dernier ouvrit un œil paresseux avant de s'étirer de tout son long dans les draps, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. La chambre était encore silencieuse hormis l'eau dans la salle de bain adjacente, le tout dans une pénombre agréable. Impossible de savoir exactement quelle heure il était, mais il ne se sentait pas particulièrement fatigué, même si Blaise et lui s'étaient couché très tard. Ses pensées avaient encore un peu de mal à s'organiser dans sa tête mais il eut le réflexe de se relever sur les coudes, en quête du réveil holographique de son ami. Ses yeux fatigués louchèrent un moment sur les chiffres rouges. 14h26, sérieusement ? Oh putain, ça c'était une bonne grasse matinée comme il les aimait ! Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il roula dans l'autre sens dans le grand lit. Il était seul, ce qui confirmait que Blaise devait être en train de se doucher. Tant mieux, il allait pouvoir profiter encore un peu du lit rien que pour lui. Un petit sourire satisfait ourla ses lèvres quand il ramena le drap sur lui, les yeux fermés et la tête enfoncée joyeusement dans son oreiller...

Puis ce fut le carnage. Son cerveau encore embrumé ne put pas tout restituer dans l'ordre, sinon que la porte de la chambre claqua, suivit de près par le bruit d'un crétin qui cour les pieds mouillés sur le carrelage de la chambre... et qui s'écrase de tout son long en hurlant, l'étouffant sous prêt de soixante-dix kilos de viandes sauvage.

\- Putain Blaise ton genoux me broie le dos ! s'écria Oliver, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

La chose à peu près humaine murmura une excuse brève avant de carrément lui marcher dessus à quatre pattes, puis Blaise tira le draps comme le sale enfoiré qu'il était. Oliver ne put réagir que deux bras l'attrapèrent pour le tourner et le redresser dans le lit avant de le secouer comme un prunier.

\- PUTAIN ON A DIX-NEUF ANS, MEC ! beugla l'autre en sautillant sur le lit.

Puis Blaise le lâcha et se mit debout sur son lit, les bras au ciel, totalement nu et encore mouillé de sa douche. Oliver soupira avant de détourner la tête pudiquement.

\- Cette journée va être parfaite ! continua son ami en sautant sur le lit. Ce soir on se bourre la gueule jusqu'à plus se rappeler de qui on est, j'emballe Pansy et Marcus va accepter de te dépuceler enfin ! cria Blaise avant de sauter du lit.

Oliver se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Voila. Réveil en douceur _made in_ Blaise. Adieu sommeil si réparateur... Putain d'enfoiré. Et il remuait encore le couteau dans la plaie. Dire qu'il était sûr de lui avoir fait oublier cette idée à la con...

\- Merci de me rappeler que je suis encore puceau de si bon matin... grommela Oliver en frottant ses yeux fatigués.

\- Pas de quoi ! répondit Blaise avant de tirer les rideaux d'un coup. Mais il y a dix-neuf ans, on est né ensemble dans le même putain d'hôpital ! Je te dois bien ça, mon poulet !

Oliver se protégea les yeux de la lumière vive en ramenant les draps sur lui, avant de se mettre en position fœtale. Il venait à peine de se lever et Blaise lui pompait déjà toute son énergie. Saleté de faux-frère hyperactif...

\- Ça ne peut qu'être parfait ! continuait Blaise en ouvrant sa penderie d'un mouvement brusque. J'ai pas mal discuté avec lui en plus ! Il pense qu'il est vraiment gay ou au moins bi, t'auras qu'à l'aider un peu ! Et comme c'est notre anniversaire, je vous laisse ma chambre et vous allez enfin pouvoir baiser ! Sans déconner, encore puceau à dix-neuf ans, faut le faire... se lamenta Blaise.

 _Ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer..._

Oh et après tout, c'était quoi qui l'en empêchait ? Ils n'étaient même pas frères du tout, leurs mères s'étaient juste connues à la maternité, ils n'avaient qu'une date en commun. Est-ce qu'un drap serait une bonne arme pour l'étrangler sans laisser de preuves ? Sérieusement, si Blaise lui balançait encore une seule fois qu'il était encore puceau, il le massacrait sur le champs. Ce n'était absolument pas comme s'il l'avait choisis, en plus...

\- Chemise verte ou rouge ? demanda Blaise tout d'un coup.

\- J'aime bien la rou...

\- Va pour la noire, merci mec ! le coupa son ami.

Pourtant, quand Oliver se redressa sur son lit, il était en train d'enfiler son pantalon à l'envers... C'était pas possible d'être aussi excité si tôt...

\- Dis-moi, tu ne crois pas que tu en fait un peu trop ? Mec, on a dix-neuf ans...

A ces mots, Blaise se figea une jambe en l'air. Puis ses yeux en amende se plissèrent avant qu'un doigt se pointe sur lui.

\- Tu te rappelles de nos dix-huit ans ?

Oliver hocha la tête. Sérieusement, comment oublier ça ? Blaise avait organisé une fête tellement énorme qu'ils avaient dormis tout le week-end après. Quand ils avaient enfin émergés, le salon de la maison de Blaise était jonché de cadavres de bouteilles en tout genre et un de leurs amis avait détruit un vase en porcelaine de Chine de sa mère. Ils avaient passé toute une soirée à essayer de le recoller pour au final se faire déglinguer quand elle s'en était rendu compte... C'était là aussi qu'Oliver s'était découvert gay en roulant le patin du siècle à un mec qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr quant à cette nouvelle soirée...

\- Il y aura pas mal de monde alors habilles-toi vite pour qu'on puisse planquer tout ce qui a de la valeur avant qu'ils arrivent, continua Blaise. Et il va falloir installer le rester. Alors debout ! Putain mec, j'ai mis mon pantalon à l'envers !

Un sourcil arqué et un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Oliver regarda son ami pester en se rhabillant. Ouais, cette soirée allait être énorme. Et le stress de sa rencontre commençait à monter tout doucement...

 **oOo**

C'était énorme. Enfin, ça pouvait l'être quand même, vu le temps qu'ils avaient passé à tout installer. La maison de la mère de Blaise était immense et remplie d'objets précieux, aussi tout planquer dans la cave avait pris un certain temps. Il avait ensuite fallut préparer les chambres, Blaise insistant bien sur le fait qu'ils n'allaient pas que sucer des glaçons. Vers 19 heures, ils avaient poussés tous les meubles pour libérer une grande piste de danse et utilisé des rallonges à bloc pour relier la chaine Hi-Fi aux baffles. Avec les canapés dégagés aux murs, le salon semblait encore plus grand. L'imposante table en merisier était couverte de boites de pizzas et de bouteilles en tout genre. Oliver se prenait même zieuter à l'avance le saladier de sangria.

Le tout avait été fatiguant mais il fallait reconnaitre que ce n'était pas mal du tout. Il était plus de 21h et le salon grouillait déjà de personnes dont Oliver ne connaissait même pas le quart.

\- ... et lui c'est un mec qui bosse avec moi, Terence, fit Blaise en désignant du doigt un type assez élancé qui se servait du punch.

\- D'accord. Et son pote blond ?

\- Je sais pas, jamais vu.

Blaise resserra ses bras autour de ses épaules. Ce petit enfoiré avait décidé de ne pas le lâcher avant de lui avoir présenté son ami. Vraiment, Blaise était la pire dame marieuse de l'Histoire...

\- Ensuite le gros au fond c'est un connard qui s'appelle Vincent.

\- Si c'est un connard, pourquoi tu l'as invité ?

\- Parce que c'est un pote de Pansy.

Oliver roula des yeux. Bien sûr, ça justifiait tout... Alors pour Pansy, Blaise se pliait en huit et lui offrait limite des fleurs tandis que lui n'avait droit qu'à des plans foireux. C'était moche ça, vraiment.

Blaise continua de déblatérer tandis qu'Oliver cherchait un moyen de se barrer discrètement. Un plan tout en finesse, parce que Blaise serait quand même capable de l'attendre devant les toilettes s'il prétextait l'envie d'y aller. Ses yeux sondaient la foule d'invités avec une attention toute particulière, cartographiant mentalement le chemin le plus simple pour filer en douce.

Puis son ami resserra sa prise au niveau du muscle de sa clavicule, le faisant grimacer. Oliver suivit son regard et tomba sur un type qui s'avançait vers eux, assez grand et large d'épaules, vêtu d'une veste en cuir avec un jeans foncé. Ce qui fascina Oliver fut le fin collier de barbe qu'il portait, incroyablement bien entretenu. Non vraiment, pas mal du tout selon son standard. Peut-être qu'il irait lui taper la causette plus tard...

Le regard du type balaya la foule des invités avant de s'arrêter avant de s'arrêter sur eux. Il leva un bras amical vers eux et Oliver resta bloqué sur son sourire. Enfin son sourire... Mais comment une personne normalement constituée pouvait avoir une dentition comme ça ? Bordel mais sa bouche c'était Tchernobyl ou quoi ? Oliver eut un sourire crispé en lui rendant son salut d'un geste automatique. Un fou rire nerveux menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge et il le ravala avec toutes les peines du monde.

\- C'est qui lui ? grinça Oliver. Putain Blaise, on dirait qu'il s'est prit un pare-choc dans la gueule...

\- C'est Marcus... répondit Blaise après un court moment de silence.

\- C'est qui ...? répéta Oliver d'une voix faible en perdant son sourire.

La boulette. Oh la grosse boulette... La nervosité lui faisait dire n'importe quoi. Avec le regard d'un condamné, il observa le gars s'approcher d'eux. Ses jambes finirent enfin par lui répondre.

\- Je vais voir là-bas, fit Oliver en se dégageant rapidement.

\- Que... Oliver, reviens ici tout de suite ! cria Blaise.

Son ami l'ignora en se faufilant entre les invités, désireux de s'éloigner le plus possible. C'était mort, mort, mort... Il ne pouvait pas voir ce type en face en sachant ce qu'il venait juste de dire. Pourquoi il avait balancé un truc pareil ? C'était le genre de truc qu'il pensait juste, il ne le disait jamais ça ! Son slalom entre les invités se termina quand il atteignit la baie vitrée et s'engouffra dans le jardin, loin de toute le monde et de la honte monumentale qui l'attendait.

 **oOo**

Cigarette ou bière ?

La cigarette serait sa septième de la soirée et la bière... il avait perdu le compte. Finalement, Oliver décida qu'il allait coupler les deux. Clope perchée aux lèvres, il tenta de se rappeler comment décapsuler une bière avec un briquet. L'alcool ne rendait pas vraiment la chose facile, de même que sa vision trouble et ses doigts tremblants. Bordel, il faisait trop froid ce soir ! Le jeune homme rajusta son sweat à capuche dans une vaine tentative pour se réchauffer avant de revenir à sa tâche. Son enthousiasme fut récompensé quand la capsule se détacha enfin.

Il reposa sa cigarette encore intacte sur ses genoux et prit une grande gorgée de bière, le regard fixant les étoiles sans les voir réellement. Il était le seul isolé social dans le jardin. C'était ironique de penser que tout le monde s'en foutait de lui. Personne ne l'avait vu s'éclipser dans le jardin et au fond, c'était tant mieux. Trop de monde autour de lui, ça le mettait mal à l'aise et il n'était pas assez bourré pour s'en foutre et danser avec les autres. En plus, il avait passé une bonne partie de sa soirée à éviter le pote de Blaise. Cet enfoiré l'avait même bloqué dans les toilettes le temps d'aller le chercher. Oliver ne savait même pas ce qui lui avait prit de passer par la fenêtre pour sortir dans le jardin, mais c'était fait. Il n'était plus coincé et tant pis si Blaise était certainement en train de l'assassiner mentalement. Il ne lui avait rien demandé, merde ! C'était quoi cet acharnement ? A ce qu'il savait, ce n'était pas une tare d'attendre d'être avec quelqu'un de confiance pour passer le cap !

Sa bière descendit trop vite à son goût et il renifla en la posant sur les dalles de la petite terrasse en tintant. Restait la clope. C'était bien, la clope. De toute façon il avait trop la flemme de bouger pour aller chercher une autre bouteille. En soupirant, Oliver se cala un peu plus contre le mur, les jambes étendues devant lui. Son pied s'amusait à donner des petits coups dans les yuccas. 'Tain, même allumer sa cigarette lui prit un moment. Il devait faire trop pitié...

Le bruit de la porte coulissante de la baie vitrée attira brièvement son attention. Il y eut un juron et un mec fut brusquement jeté dehors. Oliver étouffa un gémissement pitoyable en reconnaissant la veste en cuir et... les chaussures. Baskets noires. A lacets verts. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur.

Oh bordel...

L'autre gars tenta de rentrer mais la baie vitrée coulissa et il entendit le "CLIC" caractéristique de son verrouillage.

\- Putain, Blaise je vais te tuer ! cria le gars en donna un coup contre la vitre.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Oliver se sentit désolé pour lui un instant. Puis il réalisa. Si la baie était verrouillée, ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient coincés dehors. Tous les deux. Ça lui suffit pour se mettre debout et foncer vers la baie derrière laquelle Blaise lui offrit un large sourire innocent.

\- Ouvres-ça, espèce de connard ! cria Oliver, sa voix étouffée par le verre et la musique forte qui résonnait dans le salon.

Et évidement, l'autre sourit encore plus. Puis il souffla sur la vitre jusqu'à la recouvrir de buée. Oliver le regarda tracer lentement ce qui ressemblait au début d'un cœur très mal fait et... oh en fait ce n'était pas un cœur... Le jeune homme roula des yeux devant le dessin obscène.

\- Oh c'est fin ça, bravo ! s'écria Oliver en s'éloignant de baie vitrée, les bras croisés sur son torse dans une mine boudeuse.

S'il croisait encore son ami, il allait vraiment le buter... Le faire souffrir très très très lentement. C'était le summum. Il était coincé avec un type qu'il ne connaissait pas et à qui Blaise avait ouvertement dit qu'il était encore puceau. Mais à quoi cet enfoiré avait pensé ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans son petit crâne pour qu'il puisse croire une minute que ça ferait plaisir à Oliver ? Ses mains commençaient à trembler sans qu'il sache si c'était de nervosité, de honte ou de colère. Peut-être un peu tout ça. Il avait honte. Horriblement honte. Et envie de frapper dans un truc. Fort.

Sachant qu'avec sa chance légendaire il se ferait plus mal qu'autre chose, il retourna dans son coin et shoota dans sa bouteille de bière vide, pour faire bonne mesure. Voilà, il était stressé à mort et il allait commencer à paniquer. Tu parles d'un anniversaire... Oliver se laissa tomber contre le mur et sortit une autre cigarette. L'autre avait finit dans les buisson dans son empressement.

Avec tout ça, il n'avait même pas fait attention à l'autre gars. Ce dernier souffla et finit par s'asseoir près de lui, sortant également une cigarette qu'il alluma avant de rejeter la tête en arrière contre le mur. Tiens, l'était gaucher, le type ?

\- Galérien, lança-t-il en guise de salut.

\- Jackie, répondit automatiquement Oliver sur le même ton avant de réaliser sa bêtise. Non je... Pardon. Vraiment... J'ai un peu bu, fais pas gaffe. Marcus, c'est ça ?

L'autre acquiesça, tirant à nouveau sur sa cigarette. Oliver frotta ses yeux avec la manche de son pull. Comment on pouvait encore appeler son enfant Marcus ? Ses parents devaient pas l'aimer ou quoi ?

Aucun des deux ne parla durant un long moment. Peut-être que ce Marcus était aussi gêné que lui, en fait. Si Blaise lui avait parlé avec autant de délicatesse qu'à lui, c'était largement compréhensible. Vraiment, son ami avait un don pour lancer des pavés dans la marre...

\- Est-ce qu'il est toujours comme ça ? demanda finalement Marcus.

C'était une tentative un peu banale pour briser le silence, mais c'était mieux que rien.

\- Ça lui arrive, éluda Oliver. Et c'est pire quand il est déchiré.

Ce n'était pas du tout comme si Blaise faisait une fixation sur sa virginité depuis qu'ils avaient seize ans, après tout. Pour nouvel an, il était même allé jusqu'à trouver un gigolo à qui Oliver avait gentiment demandé de se rhabiller avant de quitter sa chambre et de ne plus jamais revenir. Au fond, il ne savait pas qui avait eu plus honte, lui ou l'autre gars. Il allait vraiment falloir que Blaise arrête de mêler des gens à sa vie privée. C'était carrément malsain et flippant. Sans compter que la plupart du temps, ça tournait toujours mal.

\- Est-ce que je te plais ?

La phrase était sortie de nulle part et Oliver se stoppa en plein mouvement, la cigarette à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Dans le genre truc inattendu, il y avait pas mieux. Ou pire. Non mais il était sérieux, lui ? Oliver battit des cils avant de tourner lentement la tête vers lui, l'évaluant du regard. Qui sortait des phrases de ce genre dans un contexte pareil ?

\- Je t'ai choqué ? sourit doucement l'autre en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Il souriait. Bordel de bordel, il souriait et il était détendu. Donc il ne se foutait pas de lui. Comment réagir dans ce genre de situation ? Ça n'arrivait jamais une situation pareille ! Personne ne lui avait donné de mode d'emplois pour ça...

Interdit, il fallut un moment à Oliver pour se ressaisir et encore, sa main tremblait quand il aspira une nouvelle bouffée de fumée. Peut-être que l'autre gars était bourré lui aussi. Ouais, c'était forcément ça.

\- Non mais c'est juste... commença Oliver avant de s'interrompre pour chercher ses mots. C'est la première fois qu'on me dis ça comme ça.

\- T'es timide, alors ?

Mais c'était quoi ces questions ? Il n'arrivait même pas à savoir si c'était malsain ou flippant. Ou même totalement bizarre. Le jeune homme se gratta la nuque en se relevant, maudissant ses jambes de mettre autant de temps à réagir. C'était décidé, il allait mettre les choses à plat direct. Même s'il détestait faire ça, il serait tranquille après.

\- Alors déjà, je suis désolé que Blaise t'ai mis là-dedans, vraiment, commença-t-il en se mettant à faire les cent pas. Je te connais pas donc c'est pas contre toi, mais quoi que Blaise t'ai dis, c'est mort. Je suis pas de ce genre là. Pas du tout même... Si tu veux te faire un mec pour tester, c'est certainement pas à moi qu'il faut demander !

Marcus leva les deux bras dans une attitude défensive tout en hochant la tête. Toujours détendu et calme. Sa voix grave était posée.

\- Je t'ai juste demandé si je te plaisais, fit-il remarquer.

Ses yeux se plissèrent presque imperceptiblement et ses lèvres prirent une courbe légèrement amusée, laissant Oliver au dépourvu. Il en avait fait trop, pas vrai ? Et voilà, il se sentait comme un idiot. Encore. Le jeune homme croisa les bras sur son torse dans une attitude défensive.

\- Je... je sais pas, mentit Oliver en le dévisageant à nouveau tout en essayant d'avoir l'air détaché.

Non parce que vraiment, globalement, ça allait. Grand, les cheveux bruns relevés avec du gel, des yeux sombres perçants et il avait l'air sympa en plus. Certainement pas le profil d'un mannequin - de toute façon Oliver avait focalisé sur ses dents... - mais globalement, il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit à Blaise. Pourtant, plutôt crever que de l'avouer à un gars qu'il venait juste de rencontrer. Il avait une fierté et refuserait de marcher dans le sens de Blaise. Plutôt mourir que lui donner raison. Les trucs à l'eau de rose, c'était dans les films. Avec Brad Pitt, de préférence. Ses pensées devenaient de moins en moins cohérentes, l'alcool lui montait trop à la tête.

Au sourire narquois qui étira les lèvres de Marcus, Oliver comprit qu'il avait cramé que son attitude détachée était bidon. Le brun étendit ses jambes et désigna le sol.

\- Tu peux te rasseoir, tu sais. C'est pas comme si j'allais te violer.

\- Je trouve pas ça drôle, cracha Oliver.

Marcus se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Moi non plus mais t'as l'air convaincu que c'est ce qu'il va se passer, répondit tranquillement son interlocuteur. Poses tes fesses qu'on discute.

\- Et si je veux pas ?

\- Sois logique, on est enfermé dehors et je connais assez Blaise pour savoir qu'il ne nous laissera pas rentrer avant un moment. On peut simplement discuter comme des gens civilisés.

Bon point pour lui. La mine renfrognée, Oliver abdiqua et se rassit contre le mur, les jambes ramenées vers son torse. Il posa le menton sur ses genoux, attendant que l'autre parle, se contentant simplement de fumer en silence. La fatigue commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

\- Dis-moi, commença Marcus. Comment tu as su que tu étais gay ?

Celle-là pour le coup, Oliver s'y attendait. S'il était à sa place, il aurait demandé la même chose. Avec un peu plus de tact, quand même, mais il l'aurait fait. C'était pourquoi il n'était pas si surpris que ça. Contrairement aux autres gens qui le lui demandaient alors que ça ne les regardait pas, Marcus ne le jugerai certainement pas puisqu'il était concerné lui aussi.

Oliver se redressa, triturant ses mains. Il n'était pas très doué pour parler de lui aux gens qu'il connaissait à peine, aussi il se contenta de rester le plus synthétique possible. Marcus avait les yeux braqué sur lui et ce serait mentir que dire que ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Oliver le trouvait impressionnant, autant physiquement que dans son attitude. Trouver ses mots ne fut pas très facile et il se retrouva plusieurs fois à frotter ses yeux avec sa manche. Il ne devait pas accorder d'importance à lui.

\- En fait, j'ai jamais eu de copines, répondit-il simplement. Toujours des amies, tu vois. Des potes filles. Mais aucune qui m'attirait plus que ça. Ça intriguait Blaise alors un jour il a fait en sorte que j'embrasse une fille pour un jeu débile. Ça m'a pas fait grand-chose, ni chaud ni froid. Et l'année dernière, pour nos dix-huit ans, j'étais un peu torché et je déconnais beaucoup avec mec qui était gay. Je sais plus comment on est arrivé là, mais après on s'est embrassé et j'ai vraiment adoré ça. On a passé la soirée à se peloter après. C'était génial.

Très certainement qu'il devait avoir un sourire niais en racontant son souvenir. Rien à fiche, c'était quand même trop bien.

\- Vous êtes pas allé plus loin ? demanda Marcus.

Oliver hésita et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, nerveusement.

\- Non. Le lendemain je n'ai pas assumé et je me suis barré. Parce que tu vois, c'était pas normal que je trouve bien de me faire peloter par un mec, même bourré. Alors après je suis souvent sorti en boite. Je voulais savoir ce qui allait pas chez moi. J'ai essayé de coucher avec une fille mais je n'ai pas réussi. Elle était vraiment belle, mais... je la désirais pas, tu vois. Alors j'ai pris le truc à l'envers et je suis allé dans une boite gay.

\- Et t'as aimé ?

\- Ouais, carrément, fit Oliver en souriant, les yeux fermés.

Cette soirée resterait gravée pour toujours dans sa tête. C'était là-bas qu'il avait rencontré son premier petit-ami, Roger. Ils étaient resté deux mois ensembles avant que l'étudiant ne parte en programme Erasmus en Angleterre. Au début ils s'étaient envoyé beaucoup de lettre, puis petit à petit l'éloignement avait eu raison d'eux. Cette première relation avait beaucoup marqué Oliver et elle restait une de celles qu'il chérissait le plus. La simplicité d'une relation platonique lui suffisait, juste être bien avec la personne aimée. Le visage taquin de Roger se forma dans son esprit et un sentiment de nostalgie l'accompagna. Marcus sembla s'en apercevoir s'il en croyait le léger froncement de sourcils qui assombrissait son regard.

Oliver perdit son sourire et détourna le regard.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu es gay ? Ou bi ?

L'autre mit un moment à répondre. Oliver rouvrit les yeux et le regarda, la tête rejetée en arrière, faire des ronds de fumée vers le ciel.

\- Je ne sais pas, en fait. Je fais du théâtre en amateur. Et dans un rôle que j'ai joué, mon personnage était homosexuel. C'était bizarre, au début. J'arrivais pas à me projeter dedans et l'idée d'embrasser ce mec sur scène me révulsais un peu, tu vois. Mon père déteste les homosexuels et j'ai été élevé dans l'idée que c'était des erreurs de la nature. (Oliver ravala de justesse la pique qui s'apprêtait à jaillir de sa bouche). Du coup, j'y arrivais pas et les répétitions étaient merdiques à cause de ça. Mais je voulais vraiment garder mon rôle. Alors je me suis entrainé avec mon compagnon de théâtre. Au début c'était juste pro.

Oliver le regarda se gratter la barbe distraitement, le regardé rivé au sol. A son ton un hésitant, il devina que c'était pas facile pour lui non plus de se confier. Compatissant, Oliver le laissa continuer. Ça lui rappelait la première fois qu'il était allé voir Blaise pour lui avouer qu'il était homosexuel... La mine désespérée et le mélange de larmes et de morves en moins.

\- Et un jour, alors que je me disais que c'était pas vraiment si bizarre que ça, j'ai bandé, continua Marcus et Oliver le vit détourner le visage. C'est là que j'ai eu la trouille et je me suis barré. J'ai abandonné le rôle et j'ai refusé de revoir le gars. Puis ça a commencé à merder avec ma copine et j'arrivais plus à coucher avec elle. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais focalisé sur mon compagnon de théâtre. Mais ça m'a pas fait ça avec d'autres mecs, tu vois. Donc je sais pas du tout.

Le châtain tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de l'écraser sur la surface carrelée de la terrasse. La mère de Blaise l'assassinerai si elle trouvait son mégot dans les plantes alors il se contenta de le laisser au sol à côté de lui. Ça lui faisait aussi penser qu'il allait devoir retrouver la bouteille dans laquelle il avait shooté.

\- C'est peut-être juste sexuel, réfléchit Oliver en s'étirant. Il y a pas mal de gens qui essayent pour voir si ça leur plait vraiment. Après, tu peux être bi aussi. Je ne suis pas à ta place, mais je te conseillerais de faire tes propres expériences. Au moins tu seras fixé. Et puis s'il faut, c'était juste une fixation sur le gars, comme une obsession. Ça ne veut rien dire, on ne peut pas se baser sur une seule expérience. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense.

Sa dernière phrase fut accueillie par un temps de silence confortable durant lequel Marcus resta immobile, sa cigarette perchée aux lèvres et le regard dans le lointain, comme s'il méditait ses paroles. Au fond, Oliver ne s'était pas vraiment foulé. Il était doué pour écouter les gens mais se trouvait trop maladroit pour les conseiller. Ces paroles étaient celles que Blaise lui avaient dites quand il s'était confié à lui, totalement perdu et effrayé par la découverte. Elles l'avaient bien aidé alors si c'était aussi le cas pour l'autre gars, tant mieux. Fallait bien se soutenir entre jeunes hommes perdus entre l'adolescence et un monde d'adultes où chaque chose devait correspondre à une étiquette morale préétablie. Oh c'était beau ça, songea Oliver en hochant la tête sans s'en rendre compte, fasciné par sa capacité de raisonnement alors qu'il devait être à quoi, bien 2 grammes d'alcool ? Il faudrait qu'il l'écrive avant d'oublier...

\- C'est moi ou ça caille pour un mois de juillet ? lança Marcus en ramenant ses jambes contre lui.

Oliver le regarda jeter son mégot de cigarette d'une pichenette.

\- Je trouve que ça caille aussi. En plus j'ai envie d'aller me coucher, ajouta Oliver.

Marcus le regarda un peu de travers avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Il est 23h, ça craint pas un peu pour l'anniversaire de ton pote ?

\- 'M'emmerde celui-là... grommela Oliver dans sa barbe inexistante. C'est aussi le mien, merci.

\- Sérieux ?

Se lever lui demanda un effort surhumain. Pas qu'il ait ingéré que des bières en plus, la saladier de punch était trop tentant pour qu'il se contente uniquement de binouze bon marché. Ce qu'il regrettait, c'était de ne pas avoir trop mangé, ce qui était dommage avec toutes les pizzas sur la table... Avec la fatigue, ce serait un miracle s'il rentrait dans la maison sans trébucher et se casser les dents sur le carrelage de la terrasse.

\- Comment tu comptes rentrer, au juste ? questionna Marcus.

\- Fenêtre des toilettes, répondit simplement Oliver.

Il l'avait fait pour sortir, alors pourquoi pas pour rentrer ? Oliver tenta de garder une expression neutre en marchant le long de la terrasse, le dos bien droit. Très certainement que ça devait se voir à des kilomètres qu'il était déchiré, mais il préféra se consoler en se disant qu'il sauvait un peu de sa dignité. Un peu. Ou pas du tout, même... Pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que l'autre l'avait suivit. Ses pas trainaient sur le carrelage.

La fenêtre des toilettes était ouverte. Maintenant allait se poser une question simple : comment rentrer ? La fenêtre n'était pas petite mais le siège des toilettes se situait juste en dessous. Sortir avait été facile, il n'était pas très épais et avait prit appui sur la cuvette. Et il n'avait pas vraiment prit le temps de réfléchir, Blaise étant en train de s'exciter sur la poignée en l'insultant dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait. C'était l'instinct et il n'était pas embrouillé par l'alcool. Par contre rentrer sans se retrouver la tête en avant dans la cuvette, c'était autre chose. Tant qu'à faire, il préférait ne pas avoir à se coucher la tête aspergé de produit bleu...

\- Tu devrais passer devant, t'es le plus grand, fit Oliver en essayant de garder une mine sérieuse.

Marcus le regarda, un sourcil levé et un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres lentement.

\- Pour te rattraper si tu te croutes, hein ?

Oliver sentit ses joues s'échauffer de honte. Ouais, c'était le truc. C'était même carrément dans ce but qu'il avait fait cette proposition. Perspicace le type, quand même... C'était écrit sur son visage à ce point ? A court d'argument, Oliver sa gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un piètre sourire. L'autre le dépassa en souriant et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, les doigts sur le rebord de la fenêtre, évaluant du regard la manière dont il allait s'y prendre. Oliver le regarda se reculer, retirer sa veste en cuir et la lui donner.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça... lança Marcus.

\- Bienvenu dans l'entourage de Blaise, ironisa Oliver en faisant une petite pirouette approximative avec son poignet.

Bon, il fallait qu'il arrête vite avant de se ridiculiser... Parce que la, il atteignait le stade critique. Qu'est-ce que ce type allait penser de lui ? A sa surprise, Marcus lui offrit juste un sourire compatissant avant de prendre appui sur ses mains pour se hisser sur le rebord. Évidemment, il était trop grand aussi Oliver fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas ricaner quand il se tapa le haut du crâne contre le montant. Non, c'était pas drôle, il ne devait pas rire. Il réprima son envie en demandant à l'autre si ça allait. Un grognement plus tard, Marcus fit passer sa jambe gauche à l'intérieur et Oliver le regarda descendre précautionneusement. Une chance qu'il ait laissé la lumière allumée. Bravo Oli. Futur James Bond. Oliver s'approcha pour lui faire passer sa veste.

\- Essayes de faire comme moi, ça ne craint pas, lança la voix de Marcus.

Avec une mine concentrée, Oliver évalua à son tour la hauteur du rebord. Il avait des bras aussi solides que des baguettes chinoise mais pourquoi pas. Il n'allait juste pas autant se la péter que Marcus, ça c'était sûr. Une petite voix lui soufflait que s'il s'y amusait dans son état, le risque de se péter un truc était trop important. Oliver joua donc la carte de la prudence en se contentant de sauter et grimper à plat ventre sur le rebord.

Marcus le regardait, les bras croisés sur le torse, son sourire narquois toujours accroché aux lèvres.

Mauvais idée.

\- Je pense que tu devrais réessayer, constata Marcus et Oliver ne manqua pas la manière dont il serrait la mâchoire.

Cet enfoiré se retenait de rire. Plus jamais boire comme ça, se promit Oliver en se laissant descendre.

La seconde tentative fut beaucoup mieux. Il galéra juste un peu à pivoter et à passer ses jambes sur la cuvette, mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Pour sa défense, il s'appliquait à éviter le regard amusé de Marcus. Saleté. Traitre. Pourquoi il souriait tout le temps ? Il se moquait de lui, c'était ça ? Il n'était pas du tout comme Oliver se l'était imaginé lorsqu'il lui avait parlé derrière le panneaux de métal... Avec sa voix grave il l'imaginait plus neutre, moins... souriant. L'éclairage rendait encore plus fragrante sa dentition atomisée et son attitude tranchait avec son physique impassible. C'était super perturbant.

Par fierté, Oliver tapa la main que Marcus lui tendit pour l'aider à descendre de la cuvette.

\- C'est bon, j'y arrive seul, maugréa-t-il.

Allez c'était bien... Un pied, ensuite l'autre. Hey, il avait réussi sans rien se péter. Si ça c'était pas une victoire ! Peut-être qu'il commençait à décuver...

\- Oliver t'es où, frère ? beugla la voix de Blaise dehors.

La rapidité de sa réaction sembla étonner Marcus dont les sourcils se froncèrent. Par réflexe, Oliver flanqua un coup de poing sur l'interrupteur et plaqua son autre main sur la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Avec eux deux, l'espace était assez étroit mais il n'avait pas le temps de se soucier leur corps collés l'un à l'autre.

\- 'Parles pas sinon je fais en sorte que tu ne puisse jamais te reproduire ! chuchota-t-il à ce qu'il pensait être l'oreille de Marcus.

\- Dans ce cas je te conseille de viser plus à droite. Si ce que je sens est le genoux avec lequel tu me menaces, tu vas juste cogner la porte, murmura l'autre.

La vitesse avec laquelle les joues d'Oliver s'enflammèrent lui fit bénir l'obscurité. Maintenant c'était finit, il se taisait. La légère barbe de Marcus frottait contre sa joue et sous ses doigts. C'était bizarre comme contact.

Le bruit de pas sur le carrelage de la terrasse commença à s'éloigner et Oliver se retint de justesse de laisser échapper un soupir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à filer jusque dans la chambre. Easy.

\- Pas que ça me gène, mais je pense que t'as plus besoin d'être collé contre moi, lança doucement Marcus.

Nouveau pic de honte qui le fit se raidir. Avec une lenteur tout sauf préméditée, il se recula, hésitant à allumer la lumière. Il ne savait même pas quoi répondre à ça. Lui qui avait souvent de la répartie, il ne trouvait rien à balancer. Ce type avait vraiment le don de lui couper le sifflet et de le choquer. Et ça l'amusait apparemment.

\- Je propose qu'on se sépare, reprit Oliver en tâtonnant à la recherche de l'interrupteur. Toi tu vas t'amuser et moi je...

Le frottement de la barbe contre sa joue aurait du être un signe. Vraiment, il aurait du réagir, être alerté.

A place, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand en sentant la bouche curieuse de Marcus se poser sur la sienne. Légèrement, avec hésitation. Tout son corps se raidit et il se fit violence pour contrôler irrésistible envie de gifler son vis-à-vis. C'était pas son truc, la violence. Aussi, il se contenta de reculer en tendant les bras pour ramener une distance de sécurité respectable. L'irréalité de la chose le faisait lui donnait l'impression d'être dans une mauvais série. Genre très mauvaise, avec des mauvais acteurs. Et bourrée de clichés.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, là ? demanda Oliver, une fois remit de son état de choc.

\- Je fais mes propres expériences, répondit simplement l'autre.

Ah oui, la fameuse conversation. Mais c'est-à-dire qu'Oliver ne s'attendait pas à ce genre d'application, loin de là. Il ne se faisait donc pas d'illusion : ce type était bizarre. C'était ça le décalage flagrant entre la fois où ils s'étaient parlé derrière la grille et les sous-entendus presque lourds. La situation commençait à devenir gênante et Oliver n'avait qu'une envie : se barrer.

\- Ouais, d'accord, lança-t-il pour meubler le silence. Mais quand je disais ça, ça ne s'appliquait pas à moi, hein... Moi je... je fais pas ça, ajouta-t-il en cherchant le verrou de la porte à tâtons.

\- "Pas ça" quoi ?

Sentant l'agacement pointer à grande vitesse, Oliver prit une grande inspiration. C'était son anniversaire, il n'allait pas s'énerver.

\- J'embrasse pas les gens que je connais pas, répondit-il simplement.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai embrassé, souligna Marcus. T'es timide ?

Cette phrase fut le summum. La colère s'empara de lui avec la vitesse et la violence d'un claquement de fouet. Tant que c'était léger, comme un jeu, il admettait et acceptait de marcher parce que c'était fun. Cependant il y avait une limite à ne pas dépasser et cet enfoiré l'avait bien franchie.

\- Mais tu m'emmerdes ! s'écria Oliver. C'est quoi ton délires ? Tu te sens plus pisser ? Parce que je suis gay et que Blaise essaye de nous maquer ensemble, tu crois qu'on va baiser directement ? Allez, pour pousser le cliché encore un peu plus loin, on va tomber éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre, aussi ! Le coup de foudre ! Peut-être même que je vais tomber enceinte et te donner des triplés aussi !

La colère l'aida à déverrouiller la porte rapidement. Marcus commença à dire quelque chose mais la voix d'Oliver couvrit la sienne alors qu'il continuait de vider son sac. Tant pis pour la crise de nerf, tant pis s'il passait pour un dégénéré, ça faisait du bien d'évacuer, merde !

\- ... alors ouais, je suis timide ! Ouais je suis encore puceau aussi, mais parce que j'attends d'être avec la bonne personne. Et quitte à choisir avec qui je perdrais ma virginité, c'est pas avec un connard arrogant aux dents de traviole comme toi que je le ferais. Vas dans une boite gay et tapes-toi le premier gars que tu vois - parce que ça à l'air d'être ton style, hein ? Maintenant, moi je me casse et tu m'oublies, je n'existe plus pour toi ! Tu peux le comprendre, ça ?

Sa main s'abattit sur la poignée de la porte et il quitta les toilettes comme une furie, le visage brûlant de colère. Pour faire bonne mesure, il mit tout son cœur pour claquer la porte, sans se retourner. L'envie d'aller se coucher disparut alors qu'il continuait d'insulter Marcus dans sa tête. Puis vint le tour de Blaise aussi. C'était de sa faute si tout tournait toujours mal ! Les larmes de rage brûlaient ses yeux alors qu'il serrait les poings forts. Il savait que ça serait un plan foireux, il l'avait vu venir à dix kilomètres ! D'un mouvement vif, il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, sans aucune délicatesse.

En remontant le couloir vers le salon et l'accès aux chambres de l'étage, la voix de Michael Jackson le tira de ses sombres pensées, comme si sa bulle venait d'éclater. Il se retrouva, pantelant, immobile dans le couloir. C'était son anniversaire. Il avait 19 ans et au lieu de fêter ça, il restait à se morfondre dans son coin, à jouer l'isolé social. La musique forte dans le salon résonnait, vibrant dans sa cage thoracique. Il adorait cette chanson, en plus. L'envie de se changer les idées s'empara de lui. Il voulait danser, s'amuser avec les autres. Et boire. C'était décidé, il allait se prendre une bonne grosse cuite à l'ancienne.

En jouant des coudes, Oliver se faufila entre les invités, saluant le peu qu'il connaissait. La musique forte ainsi que le monde dansant autour de lui suffirent à le rendre euphorique. C'était ça qu'il aimait dans les soirées. La bonne humeur contagieuse, la musique si forte qu'elle résonnait dans son corps et dans sa tête. Tout cette ambiance, cette foule où il pouvait relâcher sa timidité, s'amuser, chanter faux s'il le voulait parce que de toute façon, personne ne s'en rendrait compte. Il ne savait pas vraiment danser, aussi il se contenta de sautiller sur place jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur une boite de pizza ouverte. Oh yeah. Il fondit dessus sans attendre. Ce fut en croquant avec joie dans la première part qu'il constata qu'il était affamé. Il eut le loisir d'en déguster deux autres parts avant de se servir un petit verre de sangria, bien raisonnable. Il était déjà à moitié pété, pas besoin d'en rajouter...

Sa bonne résolution fondit comme neige au soleil quand Blaise lui mit la main dessus vers minuit moins vingt. Le volume de la musique avait été augmenté et la fête était à son paroxysme. Oliver ne sut jamais comment il s'était retrouvé à danser torse nu sur la table du salon avec Blaise, à beugler comme un veau pour tenter de couvrir le son de la musique. C'était sa fête, et il était bien et heureux, avec son frère de cœur. Il avait chaud, mais c'était pas grave, il s'en foutait de tout ! Et quand minuit sonna enfin, Blaise leur lança un défi à tous les deux qu'Oliver ne compris pas vraiment. Tout était flou et il se sentait bien, aussi l'idée de tenter les dix-neuf shots pour leur anniversaire lui sembla une bonne idée.

 **oOo**

C'était une putain de mauvaise idée, se répétait Oliver en longeant le couloir approximativement, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il était brûlant de chaleur, sa vision était trouble et l'envie de vomir se faisait tellement pressante qu'il avait peur de tout lâcher sur le parquet. Seule son aversion pour le vomit lui donnait la force nécessaire pour aller jusqu'aux toilettes. Il détestait ça. Quand les autres vomissaient, son corps faisait pareil automatiquement et il paniquait toujours. C'était comme ça depuis qu'il était petit. Foutu organisme défectueux...

Vaseux et en se tenant tant bien que mal d'une main, il se précipita dans les toilettes, faisant fi du couloir qui bougeait sans arrêt. Par un miracle inexpliqué, il parvint à tomber à genoux devant la cuvette. Une vague de nausée eut raison de lui et il se retrouva à se vider les tripes, le dos arqué et les mains serrant compulsivement la cuvette. Le corps parcourut de tremblement incontrôlables, les larmes montèrent immédiatement à ses yeux. C'était pitoyable mais totalement indépendant de sa volonté. Une nouvelle vague de nausée le faucha alors qu'il grelottait de tous ses membres.

\- Oh p-plus jamais... plus jamais... se lamenta Oliver en repensant au concours stupide qui avait conduit à son état actuel.

Le verre de trop, en général, il le sentait arriver vite. Sauf que cette fois, il était tellement préoccupé par l'envie de se mettre bien qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir, et il ne savait même pas lequel ç'avait été. Tenter les dix-neuf shots était vraiment une idée à la con qu'il n'aurait pu avoir que vraiment imbibé. En plus il n'avait pas tenu plus de huit...

Son bras se leva mollement pour chercher la chasse d'eau. Ne pas regarder la cuvette, ne pas regarder... Son index trouva le mécanisme qu'il actionna aussitôt. Maintenant il grelottait de froid... Un nouveau spasme le fit gémir et il s'arqua à nouveau, dans l'attente d'un autre haut-le-cœur. Il entendit à peine des petits coups à la porte. Il n'y avait que Blaise qui savait l'état dans lequel il était lorsqu'il vomissait.

\- Blaise... Blaise je s-suis en train d-de c-c-rever, couina-t-il avant d'être secoué d'un nouveau spasme.

Une pensé lui vint comme quoi son ami était certainement plus pété que lui. Tant pis, au point il en était, un peu de compagnie ne serait pas de trop. Il renifla en essuyant ses larmes avec le revers de sa manche. Un haut-le-cœur particulièrement mauvais le fit se tendre alors qu'il se vidait à nouveau, les yeux obstinément fermés, le diaphragme au supplice sous la violence des nausée. Son ami se mit à genoux derrière lui, le torse contre son dos tremblant. Une main l'enlaça et se posa sur son ventre douloureux, exerçant une pression suffisante pour être rassurante sans oppresser, écho ironique de la position qu'il utilisait au travail quand les enfants étaient malades.

Le corps contre lui bougea et Oliver entendit le bruit de la chasse d'eau puis celui du papier toilettes qu'on déchire. Il s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux timidement. Juste après, une main lui essuyait la bouche avec le papier toilette et Oliver bloqua sur la pigmentation de la peau. A moins que Blaise ne soit devenu Michael Jackson en un temps record, cette main blanche ne pouvait pas être à lui. Et Blaise était droitier, pas gaucher. Il lui fallut plus de temps que nécessaire pour que l'information monte à son cerveau, et quand elle arriva enfin, Oliver tourna un visage horrifié vers son sauveur.

\- T-toi ?

Le visage soucieux de Marcus le fixa un instant, ses épais sourcils noirs froncé lui donnant un air grave qu'Oliver n'avait encore jamais vu chez lui.

\- Tu te sens comment ? demanda-t-il en ignorant sa remarque précédente.

\- S-super bien... commença à mentir Oliver avant de sentir une nouvelle nausée le secouer.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. D'une mains dans ses cheveux, Marcus ramena rapidement la tête sur la cuvette avec un timing remarquable. Il cala l'arrière de sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et sa main repris sa place sur son ventre, appuyant doucement pour le calmer.

\- Calme-toi, demanda Marcus. C'est ta panique qui déclenche les autres nausées.

\- Je peux p-pas, commença Oliver alors qu'il tremblait comme une feuille.

\- Calme-toi, répéta Marcus, et cette fois ça sonnait comme un ordre.

La main sur son ventre massa la peau de son ventre, chaude et consolatrice. La voix grave de Marcus était basse mais son ton ferme l'aida à se calmer petit à petit.

\- C'est la bile, tu ne peux pas vomir plus alors juste calme toi, d'accord ?

Les mains crispée sur la cuvette, Oliver hocha la tête lentement, haletant et les yeux à nouveau fermé obstinément. A nouveau sa bouche fut essuyée et la chasse fut tirée. Oliver sentit des doigts agripper les siens en une invitation silencieuse à lâcher la cuvette.

\- C'est bon, ça va, répéta Marcus. Je vais juste changer de position le temps que tu te calmes, d'accord ?

A nouveau, Oliver ne fut capable que de hocher la tête. Un puissant coup de barre s'abattait sur lui au fur et à mesure qu'il commençait à se calmer. Il était à peine conscient de ce que Marcus lui disait. Il se sentait juste mou, endolori et sale. Et tellement fatigué. Il lui sembla qu'à un moment, Marcus lui caressait le bras, mais il s'en foutait royalement. Sa tête retomba contre l'épaule de Marcus et il s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

 **'**

 **'**

 **Dimanche 17 juillet 1997**

 **'**

Ce fut une secousse sur son épaule qui réveilla Oliver. Ce dernier grogna avant d'ouvrir un œil paresseux, louchant sur la prunelle de Blaise décidément trop proche. Un son entre le grognement et le gémissement fila entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il se redressait du... corps de Marcus ? Dans le coaltar total, il se demanda un instant comment il avait atterrit dans le couloir et surtout ce qu'il foutait endormis sur la moquette... dans les bras de Marcus. Oh bordel. Ses membres engourdis crièrent au supplice quand il se mit en position assise.

\- Je vois que la nuit a été intéressante, ricana Blaise.

\- Ta gueule, grogna Oliver en lui envoyant un regard noir. Il est quelle heure ?

\- Presque midi, répondit son ami. Petit dèj ?

\- Je crois que je vais me mettre à la diète aujourd'hui, renchérit Oliver avant de se lever.

Tandis qu'un petit bonhomme s'appliquait à cogner son cerveau avec assiduité, Oliver se traina jusqu'au salon, un arrière-goût dégueulasse dans la bouche. Ah oui, la fin de soirée lui revenait lentement en tête. Il avait merdé.

Quelques invités étaient resté dormir et Oliver n'en reconnu pas plus de trois. Sur le canapé, Pansy dormait paisiblement, les cheveux en bataille. Oliver nota qu'elle était la seule invité à qui Blaise avait daigné donner une couverture. Faux frère.

\- Tu sais, ça me gène de dire ça, mon vieux, commença Blaise et lui tapotant l'épaule. Mais tu sens le poney, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire timide.

\- T'as pas senti ton haleine, répliqua Oliver dans un grognement. Si tu ouvres encore la bouche toutes les tapisseries vont se décoller...

Un ricanement franchit les lèvres de Blaise et il lui flanqua une taloche derrière la tête.

\- T'as pas senti la tienne non plus, je te signales, lança son ami. Allez va prendre une douche et après on vire tout le monde.

\- "Tout le monde" ? répéta Oliver en levant un sourcil.

\- Non, pas Pansy, corrigea Blaise d'une voix plus douce tout en détourant le regard.

C'était toujours amusant de voir le petit sourire niais et l'expression de gamin de Blaise dès qu'il parlait de Pansy. Il était fou d'elle à un point que ça en devenait souvent ridicule. Oliver savait que la jeune femme était dans le même état mais aucun des deux n'arrivait à faire le premier. C'était le paradoxe de Blaise...

Bien que fatigué, Oliver concéda un sourire et fit lentement demi-tour pour monter les escaliers. Blaise avait raison, il lui fallait une bonne douche et surtout, surtout, qu'il se lave les dents ! C'était une chose sur laquelle il ne faisait jamais l'impasse d'habitude et son aversion pour les causes de l'arrière-goût dans sa bouche le motiva à grimper les escaliers. Après quelques grimaces provoquées par les courbatures dues à sa nuit par terre, il finit par arriver dans la salle de bain où il se déshabilla aussitôt.

Des multiples pièces de la maison, la salle de bain était une des préférées d'Oliver. Elle était grande et très lumineuse, avec une large baignoire d'angle en faïence de qualité et une douche à l'italienne pouvant facilement accueillir trois personnes de son gabarit. Le carrelage caramel et blanc des murs se mariait bien avec le faux parquet et donnait à l'ensemble une harmonie chaleureuse. La mère de Blaise était vraiment une femme de goût.

Comme l'avait dit son ami, il sentait la mort. Ses habits empestaient diverses odeurs nauséabondes. Le cocktail olfactif lui donna la nausée et il fourra tous ses habits dans la panière à linge. En attrapant sa brosse à dent et le tube de dentifrice dans le même mouvement, il entra dans la cabine de douche, tirant à peine le rideau transparent à motifs orientaux. Se caler sous le jet tiède fut un vrai moment de délice, et il en profita pour laver les dents avec une attention particulière.

De manière générale, Oliver n'était jamais vraiment réveillé tant qu'il n'était pas sous la douche. C'était son petit moment à lui. Souvent, il restait juste cinq minutes sous le jet avant de se laver tranquillement, de la tête au pieds. La sensation de l'eau coulant sur son visage puis sur son corps était parfaite. Légèrement tatillon sur l'hygiène, il ne fut satisfait qu'après s'être lavé les dents trois fois et être sûr qu'aucun recoins de sa bouche n'avait été oublié. Cette première étape faite, il passa au shampooing, se perdant dans ses souvenirs de la veille. L'odeur de l'amande douce emplit son nez tandis qu'il massait son crâne doucement à cause de sa migraine.

Il s'était prit une cuite monumentale, ça c'était certain et il y avait de grandes chances qu'il n'assume pas de reprendre le boulot le lendemain. Il restait tout le salon à remettre en place, les gens à réveiller et à faire partir gentiment... Cette dernière pensée lui arracha un gémissement pitoyable tandis qu'il ébouriffait sa chevelure pour rincer la mousse. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui réveillerai Marcus.

Un sentiment mitigé s'empara de lui. Il avait peut-être réagit excessivement en l'envoyant chier. Mais le type avait été lourd, donc il avait bien fait ? Non, ce n'était pas une raison pour l'insulter, quand même... Marcus était quand même venu l'aider dans les toilettes. Il lui était alors redevable ? Il détestait se sentir redevable. Oliver fronça les sourcils sous le jet d'eau. Non, il n'était pas redevable. Marcus avait insisté, donc il l'avait remballé. L'autre était venu l'aider de son plein gré, Oliver ne lui avait rien demandé. Pourtant il avait été sympa tout le moment où ils avaient discuté ensemble...

Toutes ses réflexions firent augmenter son mal de crâne en plus de ne lui apporter aucune réponse. Il décida alors de laisser couler, et d'y repenser plus tard, à tête reposée.

 **oOo**

\- Non, plus à droite le canapé, indiqua Blaise en plissant les yeux.

Oliver résista à la tentation de l'envoyer chier et se contenta de le foudroyer du regard tandis que lui et Marcus décalaient à nouveau le meuble. L'après-midi était bien avancée et les derniers trainards étaient rentrés chez eux. Seule Pansy avait été autorisée à rester, parce que Blaise voulait profiter d'elle au maximum encore. Puis il y avait eu Marcus qui avait décidé de rester pour aider à ranger, argumentant sommairement que c'était sa manière de remercier pour la soirée. Oliver l'avait regardé discrètement du coin de l'œil pendant son court laïus, méfiant au possible.

C'était comme ça que Blaise, vautré de tout son lard dans un fauteuil, se contentait de leur indiquer la position exacte des meubles pour tout remettre en ordre avant le retour de sa mère. Enfin, ça devait être ça. Oliver soupçonnait ce petit merdeux de s'amuser de l'ambiance glaciale entre lui et Marcus. S'ils avaient été proche au début de la soirée, Oliver s'était fait un point d'honneur à n'avoir aucun contact visuel avec le brun. Leurs interactions se résumaient donc à un "Salut" glacial quand ils s'étaient croisés après la douche d'Oliver, et c'était tant mieux du point de vue du jeune homme.

Marcus était toujours dans la case "Affaire à traiter", déclaré comme inclassable pour le moment. Oliver ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, mais son comportement était trop spécial pour lui. Le type n'était pas méchant, mais tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas cerné en entier, il restait un suspect à surveiller de loin. Son attitude ne collait pas avec la première impression qu'il lui avait donné et Oliver sentait qu'il y avait vraiment anguille sous roche.

\- Je crois que c'est pas mal, ça, fit Blaise en se relevant.

Après un petit tour sur lui-même pour évaluer l'ensemble, il finit par hocher la tête avec un sourire satisfait.

\- On a bien bossé, déclara-t-il en tapant dans ses mains.

\- C'est gonflé de la part d'un mec qui n'a rien branlé, souligna Marcus en levant un sourcil sombre.

Pour une fois, Oliver était bien d'accord avec lui. Et puis c'était bien envoyé, quand même. Blaise se contenta de tirer en langue en grimaçant tandis que Marcus attrapait sa veste sur le porte-manteau. Les trois jeune homme gagnèrent l'entrée en silence.

\- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, j'y vais, signala-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Puis il s'immobilisa un instant dans l'encadrement et se retourna.

\- On se voit demain, Blaise ? demanda-t-il.

\- Yep !

Mais Marcus ne bougea pas, la veste toujours dans ses mains. Oliver se douta qu'il y avait un truc bizarre quand Blaise le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un large sourire et un regard de psychopathe. C'était quoi cette merde ?

\- Je vais voir si Pansy a besoin d'aide, lança-t-il en fixant toujours Oliver avec sa tête bizarre.

\- Elle prend sa douche, rétorqua Oliver en croisant les bras, sentant le coup fourré à huit kilomètres à la ronde. Elle n'a pas de besoin de toi normalement.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard suggestif lui interdisant de le laisser seul avec Marcus, mais son ami l'ignora royalement.

\- Ouais mais je ne lui ai pas donné de serviettes ! répliqua Blaise et son regard se durcit, lui laissant comprendre qu'il ne l'aiderait pas.

D'accord, c'était un coup foireux, Oliver le sentait désormais à cent pourcent. Il s'apprêtait à rappeler à Blaise que Pansy connaissait la maison par cœur mais ce faux-frère fila monter les escaliers deux à deux. Il sembla un instant à Oliver qu'il s'était croûté dans son empressement quand un "BAM !" significatif se fit entendre, suivit d'un juron. Blaise parti, un silence inconfortable s'installa, rythmé par le tic-tac atroce de la pendule. Tout en maudissant son ami intérieurement, Oliver força un sourire et daigna enfin regarder Marcus un court instant.

\- Bon ben salut, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Puis sa conscience l'amena à rajouter un :

\- Et merci, pour hier soir. Dans les toilettes, hein, pas pour le reste, bafouilla-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il s'enfonçait tout seul.

\- C'est bon, fit l'autre. Je sais que j'ai merdé.

Sa remarque surprit légèrement Oliver. Pour autant, il nota que Marcus ne s'excusait pas non plus. Fallait pas abuser quand même, constata Oliver en le regardant brièvement. Le décalage était à nouveau là. Son ton n'avait plus les moqueries de la veille, de même que les regards bizarres. C'était un changement radical, mais qui collait beaucoup plus à l'image qu'Oliver s'était faite de lui lorsqu'ils s'étaient parlé la première fois.

\- Mais tu me plais bien. J'aimerais qu'on se revoit, ajouta Marcus en plantant ses yeux sombres dans les siens.

Ses paroles firent l'effet d'une gifle chez le châtain qui ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour regarder derrière lui. Non, c'était bien à lui qu'il parlait... C'était... inattendu. Bizarre ? Ouais, carrément bizarre. Vu comment Oliver l'avait envoyé boulé la veille, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais pas du tout. Oliver eut un sourire crispé en lui envoyant un regard hésitant.

\- C'est... une blague, hein ? tenta-t-il.

\- Pas du tout, assura l'autre.

D'accord, c'était bizarre. Là, il n'avait plus les mots. Son cerveau avait bloqué, cherchant comment ils avaient pu en venir là mais ne trouvant aucun raisonnement logique. Parce que ça n'était _pas_ logique ! C'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Aucun algorithme logique ne pouvait aboutir à un tel résultat. Ses pensées étaient confuses et il ne savait pas quoi dire. Embrouillé, Oliver eut un signe flou de la tête, entre le oui et le non, totalement perdu.

Non mais les trucs comme ça c'était dans les conneries des _Feux de l'Amour_ que regardait sa mère! Ça existait pas en vrai, ça ! Son absence de réponse fit froncer un sourcil à Marcus. Puis ce dernier secoua la tête, et sourire léger étira ses lèvres.

Et ce fut la, encore, que ce salaud l'eut pas surprise. Avec juste un pas en avant, il referma la distance entre eux et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne. L'acte eut l'effet d'un coup de jus sur Oliver et eut moins le mérite de le faire sortir de ses pensées, en décalé cependant. Parce qu'il réalisa vraiment ce qu'il se passait quand la langue de l'autre fila entre ses lèvres, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Ah non mais ça, même pas en rêve ! Oliver eut un violent mouvement de recul tout en le repoussant franchement, la bouche ouverte de dégoût, prêt à répandre ses tripes du le sol.

Il lui avait roulé une pelle. Une _putain_ de pelle ! Le truc qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Il allait vomir. Encore. Et l'hygiène dans tout ça, bordel de merde !?

\- Dis-moi juste quand tu voudras qu'on se voit, lança Marcus.

Pour toute réponse, Oliver le poussa dehors et lui claqua la porte au nez avant d'actionner tous les verrou fébrilement. Une fois sûr que tout était fermé, il se laissa glisser contre la porte, perdu, la langue désespérément tirée hors de sa bouche. C'était dégueulasse, putain ! Il était trop occupé à essuyer sa langue avec ses doigts pour entendre Blaise dévaler les escaliers.

-Oh mon dieu ! s'écria Blaise, le visage lumineux. J'ai pas rêvé, il t'as roulé une pelle, là ?

\- Je sais pas..., articula Oliver d'une voix blanche en ramenant ses jambes contre son torse.

\- D'accord, je vais demander autrement, fit Blaise en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur. Oliver, est-ce que ce gentil monsieur vient d'introduire sa langue dans ta bouche ?

Oliver lui lança un regard noir en lui adressant un doigt d'honneur. Il allait s'évanouir. Ses pensées commençaient à s'affoler, son cerveau rejouait la scène en boucle. Immonde, dégueulasse...

Blaise fit caquer ses doigts devant son visage.

\- Oliver, tu veux une poche pour respirer dedans ou ça va aller ?

\- Je sais pas ! finit par s'écrier Oliver, la panique atteignant des sommets.

\- Tu vas le revoir ? tenta Blaise d'une petite voix.

La violence avec laquelle Oliver s'empara de ses épaules pour amener son visage près du sien fit sursauter Blaise.

\- Je ne veux plus qu'il m'approche, ce mec est un malade ! hurla Oliver en le secouant compulsivement. Les gens normaux ne font pas ça ! C'est totalement dégueulasse !

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Mais je peux dire un truc ?

D'une poussée comme il l'avait fat avec Marcus, Oliver l'écarta avant de se mettre debout. Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur Blaise, ainsi qu'un regard lui promettant mille souffrances.

\- Non ! Toi tu... tu dis plus rien ! Je veux plus t'entendre ! Je... je vais me coucher ! s'écria Oliver d'une aigüe.

* * *

 _Tadam o/_

 _Allez, c'est le moment où je défend mon beefsteak : Oliver légèrement tapette ? Totalement, mais à cause de l'alcool, 'comprenez. Marcus absolument connard ? Totalement, mais du point de vue d'Oliver qui est déçu par rapport à ce qu'il attendait de lui._

 _J'avais bien dit que ce serait un massacre, basé sur l'humour en grande partie, et également légèrement OOC. Cette histoire est particulière, si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin. J'ai d'autres projets beaucoup IC à venir ;D_

 _Comme toujours, on retrouve le tandem Oliver/Blaise que j'adore. Y a tellement de choses à faire avec eux, c'est ouf :)_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, en bien comme en mal !_

 _Et je vous dis à la prochaine ;)_


	2. First Kiss

**Mot de l'auteur :** Je n'ai à dire, si ce n'est un grand merci à vous pour votre patience et votre soutiens dans vos mp. Je suis débordée par mes études et j'ai du mal à joindre les deux bouts actuellement. C'est un miracle que j'ai trouvé un peu de temps pour ce chapitre, avant de partir pour 4 semaines de stages en néonat (RIP).

A tous et à toutes, je vous souhaite une excellente année 2019.

Cœur sur vous.

 **« The First Time»**

 **First Kiss / Premiers Baisers**

 _Ce qui m'a attiré chez lui ? Je ne sais pas, Blaise. Rien en fait, si je suis honnête. J'étais totalement défoncé la première fois que je l'ai vu et ça m'amusait de le provoquer et de le voir s'emmêler tout seul. J'ai continué le jeu parce que c'était drôle, c'est tout. Puis je ne sais pas, il y a un moment où ça n'en est plus devenu un jeu. Je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Tout ce que je sais, c'était que je pouvais pas l'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre et encore moins avec ce trou du cul de Roger. C'est égoïste, non ? Merde, Blaise, je suis sérieux alors arrête de sourire comme un crétin !_ _ Marcus Flint

 **Samedi 23 juillet 1997**

Oliver ricana lorsqu'un candidat du jeu Télévisé "Les Z'amours" se fit frapper par la pancarte de sa conjointe pour ne pas s'être souvenu du jour de leur rencontre. Mais quelle connerie... Typiquement le genre d'émission que sa mère regardait assidument mais qui n'avait pas le moindre intérêt pour lui. Cependant, il était à peine midi et lorsqu'il était chez Blaise, seul ce dernier avait droit de choisir le programme télé. C'était triste, ça. Profondément injuste aussi.

\- Ce jeu est idiot, commenta-t-il à l'adresse de Blaise qui engloutissait ses nouilles chinoises sur le fauteuil d'à côté. Un truc comme ça, ça ne durera pas à la télé.

Après avoir haussé les épaules avec nonchalance, son ami déglutit en le pointant de ses baguettes.

\- Hmf, à voir. Franchement. Tex est vachement cool comme gars.

Dépité, Oliver se rapprocha de la table basse pour attraper sa boite de nems.

\- Le principe est stupide, argumenta-t-il en croquant dans sa nourriture. Moi j'dis que ça va souler les gens à force et que cette émission ne durera pas plus de cinq ans. Et encore, je suis sympa en donnant cinq ans...

Blaise roula des yeux et retourna trifouiller sa boite de nouilles, produisant un raclement assez peu agréable. Du coin de l'œil, Oliver le vit plonger sa main dans le récipient pour récupérer les derniers petits morceaux de carottes et de pousses de bambou. La patience de Blaise était toujours relative, surtout quand on parlait de nourriture.

\- Hm. Oliver, tu es mon ami. Tu es mon frère, même... commença Blaise en posant ses baguettes avec un air sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

D'instinct, Oliver plissa les yeux, méfiant au possible.

\- Tu vas me demander quoi, cette fois ?

Son ami le regarda avec un air faussement outré.

\- Je n'ai pas toujours quelque chose à te demander, c'est faux !

\- Blaise, intima Oliver en lui envoyant un regard entendu.

Dans l'ordre, son ami passa sa main sur son crâne rasé, soupira, jura un instant, fixa un point lointain en faisant tressauter son genoux...

\- Blaise, répéta Oliver qui sentait le coup foireux arriver à mille kilomètres.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Alors... je vais au cinéma ce soir. Avec Pansy...

Immédiatement, un sourire ourla les lèvres d'Oliver qui allait le féliciter. Blaise lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds.

\- Et je lui ai dit que tu venais avec nous.

Le sourire mourut aussi vite qu'il était apparu et le châtain resta muet un instant, la bouche ouverte comme une carpe hors de l'eau.

\- Tu lui as dis _quoi_ ?

\- J'ai paniqué ! s'écria Blaise en se levant d'un bon.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas devant lui, ses mains triturant mécaniquement ses poches, le col de sa chemise tachée, son lobe d'oreille, puis à nouveau ses poches... Autant de tocs nerveux incontrôlables qu'Oliver connaissait depuis trop longtemps : Blaise était totalement paniqué. Et curieusement, le fait que ça ait un lien avec Pansy était tout simplement amusant au possible...

\- Mais pourquoi tu lui as dis que je venais ? essaya de comprendre Oliver.

\- Mais parce que c'est un film d'horreur ! répondit Blaise comme si c'était l'évidence-même. Et que je déteste ça !

Oliver se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux et le visage dans les mains. Il respira profondément pour calmer son calme. A quel moment les bonnes fées qui s'étaient penché sur son berceau l'avaient maudis en l'enchainant à Blaise ? Et dire qu'à quelques contractions près, leurs mères ne se seraient jamais rencontrée... Le jeune homme se pinça l'arrête du nez en reprenant calmement :

\- Soit. Mais pourquoi tu as accepté d'y aller, dans ce cas ?

\- Mais parce qu'elle adore ce type de film !

\- Mais tu n'aimes pas ça !

\- MAIS JE SAIS ! hurla Blaise en agitant ses bras. Mais elle était là, adorable, avec ses fossettes et j'ai dit oui... Ne me laisse pas tomber, je te jure que j'ai besoin de toi !

Oliver se renfonça dans le fauteuil, passant la main dans ses cheveux. Lui aussi détestait les films d'horreurs. Il avait gardé un trop mauvais souvenir de _L'Exorciste_ quand il avait tenté de le regarder avec Blaise en pleine nuit. Stupidité d'adolescents... En relevant les yeux, il remarqua que Blaise le fixait avec un air abattu. Chaque cellule de son visage le suppliait littéralement, ce qui était pire que lorsque il le harcelait verbalement. Après un soupir défait, Oliver capitula. Saleté de faux-frère.

\- Je ne tiendrais pas la chandelle, avertit-il en pointant un doigt menaçant sur Blaise qui s'assit sur la table basse, face à lui.

\- Je te jure que je te demande pas ça ! fit ce dernier en levant les mains devant lui. Tu viens mais t'as qu'à... te mettre derrière nous.

Oliver roula des yeux immédiatement. L'idée était déjà stupide, mais il fallait croire que son ami avait un don pour baisser un peu plus le niveau à chaque fois...

\- Et si j'ai peur, tu passes la main entre les sièges et tu me serre la main, d'accord ? continua Blaise.

\- C'est ridicule, on n'a plus quatre ans ! s'offusqua Oliver. Tu peux tenir la main de Pansy, ça lui fera plus plaisir qu'à moi...

\- Oliver, on s'est tenu la main quand on a regardé _L'Exorciste_ ! rappela Blaise le plus sérieusement du monde. C'était un magnifique élan de solidarité !

Et VLAN. Se servir des dossiers les plus sensibles était la spécialité de son ami lorsqu'il souhaitait le convaincre d'entrer dans ses magouilles. C'était bas, ça.

\- C'était surtout humiliant, et on s'est juré que ça ne quitterai pas ta chambre ! Si j'apprends que tu l'a raconté à quelqu'un, je te tue !

\- Oliver, si tu était dans ma situation, je le ferais pour toi...

\- La question ne se pose pas ! explosa finalement Oliver en se levant vivement.

Peu habitué à ses coups de sang, Blaise eut un mouvement de recul et se ratatina sur la table basse.

\- Je ne te l'aurais jamais demandé car moi au moins, je suis assez intelligent pour ne pas aller voir ce genre de film ! Tu sais que si je viens je vais aussi flipper ma race ! Et c'est quoi d'ailleurs, que je sois au moins briefé ?

\- "Cube", articula sommairement Blaise, ébahi de l'élan d'Oliver. Des gens enfermés dans une sorte de Rubik's Cube géant et qui doivent traverser des salles piégées pour survivre et s'échapper. Pansy dit qu'il a l'air bien...

Un instant pensif, Oliver finit par se rasseoir, blasé d'avance. Sa colère était en partie calmée.

\- Ça a pas l'aire horrible...

Blaise se tritura un instant les doigts, les yeux baissés comme un enfant pris en faute. A cet instant, peu importe leur dix-neuf ans, ils se sentaient plus ridicules que jamais.

\- C'est sensé être de la science-fiction horrifique..., murmura Blaise, peu convaincu.

\- On va flipper nos races, c'est ça ?

\- Probablement...

Après un nouveau soupir, Oliver passa à nouveau ses mains sur son visage, blasé et épuisé. Lui qui pensait avoir un week-end paisible avant de reprendre le travail, c'était tout simplement impossible. Comme si aucune semaine ne pouvait être simple, normale... C'était trop demander ! Blaise finit par lui piquer un nem avant de reprendre sa place, et Oliver continua de manger en regardant Tex faire l'imbécile sans réellement le voir.

\- Putain..., gémit-il. Et il fallait que tu tombes amoureux d'elle... Mec, tu te rend compte qu'à elle seule, Pansy a plus de couilles que nous deux ?

Un sourire tendre illumina le visage de Blaise qui essuya sa bouche d'un revers de manche.

\- Oui... c'est pour ça que je l'aime...

 **oOo**

 **Dimanche 24 juillet 1997**

Il était dix-neuf heures moins le quart. La rue grouillait de touristes et d'étudiants qui flânaient, se promenant en profitant des températures douces et du soleil encore présent. Oliver observait Blaise réajuster sa chemise pour la septième fois dans le reflet du panneau d'affichage. Comme convenu, Oliver avait acheté son billet en avance et se tenait en retrait. Blaise avait insisté pour qu'il s'habille de manière classe et décontractée, avec une casquette à la mode ; ce à quoi Oliver avait répondu qu'il refusait de ressembler à un œuf à la coque. Sur certaines personnes qu'il connaissait, les casquettes allaient bien. Mais pas à lui. Ça lui donnait l'air d'un de ces crétins qui essayaient de ressembler aux racailles : aucun style, et un profond air de contrefaçon ridicule. A la limite, une fois il avait mis un chapeau de cow-boy à paillettes dans une boite gay, mais c'était la seule exception...

Ses mains fouillèrent sa veste à la recherche de son paquet de cigarette tandis qu'il observait Blaise feuilleter la revue du cinéma, adossé contre un des piliers du cinéma. Les deux jeunes hommes portaient des jeans et une chemise, grenat pour Oliver, bleue pâle pour Blaise. Les habits étaient à Blaise, aussi Oliver nageait un peu dans le haut, ce qui renforçait le côté "décontract". Oliver percha une cigarette à ses lèvres et l'alluma en continuant de scruter la foule. Pansy n'allait pas tarder, aussi Oliver se demanda comment pouvait être le film... Si horrible que ça pour que Blaise ai besoin de lui ? En même temps, ils ne leur en fallait pas beaucoup à tous les deux... Blaise avait la phobie de n'importe quel insectes, et Oliver paniquait à la vue des porcs et des rats. La glorieuse équipe...

A mesure que l'heure approchait, Oliver regarda plusieurs fois Blaise passer la main sur son crâne. Le geste amusait Oliver car dans une certaine mesure, Blaise ne s'était toujours pas fait à s'être rasé de près, mais c'était indéniablement ce qui lui allait le mieux. Une fois, Blaise s'était fait des rastas quand ils étaient en primaire. Mais suite à une épidémie de poux, sa mère avait choisis une solution radicale en le rasant. Oliver se rappelait son sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle avait déclaré que son petit avait retrouvé "sa splendeur naturelle" - même s'il savait bien qu'en temps que maniaque de la propreté, elle trouvait les rastas de son fils trop peu hygiéniques. Mais il fallait reconnaitre que curieusement, Blaise avait toujours plus d'allure le crâne à l'air. Ses pommettes et sa mâchoire ressortaient mieux et lui donnaient un petit air snob et précieux qui allait bien au personnage.

A dix-neuf heures cinq précisément, Pansy traversa la foule de son pas particuliers pour rejoindre l'entrée du cinéma. Sa manière de marcher laissait penser qu'elle possédait le monde, comme une conquérante, mais l'ironie voulait qu'elle lorsqu'elle était près de Blaise, elle semblait juste plus fragile. Presque plus humaine. Son expression froide et hautaine laissait alors place à un sourire timide et ses yeux brillaient. Oliver l'avait souvent remarqué, et c'était de plus en plus flagrant à mesure qu'il la connaissait. Il fallait avoir une sacré couche de cataracte pour ne pas voir qu'ils crevaient d'amour l'un pour l'autre même s'ils se tournaient autour de manière désespérante depuis plus d'un an.

Oliver regarda Blaise se pencher pour lui faire la bise, presque pudiquement. Ils semblèrent discuter un instant, puis Blaise fit un grand signe à Oliver. Pansy se tourna vers lui et le jeune homme ne manqua pas le sourire forcé qu'elle lui adressa. C'était évident qu'elle pensait être seule pour être avec Blaise, et Oliver ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer. Tenir la chandelle devant un film d'horreur ne le rendait pas particulièrement heureux. Les quarante francs qu'il avait dépensé pour sa place lui restaient en travers de la gorge...

Blaise indiqua l'entrée d'un mouvement de tête et Oliver lui désigna sa cigarette. Les deux tourtereaux entrèrent le temps qu'Oliver termine aussi sa clope. Pas de gachis pour ça au moins. Comme un condamné prêt à subir le supplice de la chaise électrique, Oliver savoura sa dernière bouffée lentement avant de jeter son mégot par terre et de l'écraser sous sa semelle, prêt à entrer à son tour. Le vigile contrôla son billet et le déchira avant de le lui rendre. Comme prévu, Oliver suivit le tracé de moquette rouge jusqu'à la salle indiquée et chercha le crâne rasé de Blaise dans la rangée de gradins. S'excusant à chaque fois qu'il passait devant quelqu'un, il grognait mentalement contre les crétins incapables de se mettre en ligne. Il fallait toujours qu'il y ai un imbécile pour bloquer le passage alors qu'il avait au moins trois ou quatre sièges vides à côté !

Enfin parvenu au siège tant convoité - au milieu, mais pas trop non plus -, il se laissa tomber derrière Blaise, légèrement en décalé. Se mettre dans son alignement lui aurait donné tout le champs de vision sur eux, ce qui, en plus d'être gênant pour tout le monde, l'aurait empêché de rentabiliser son billet. Tant qu'à faire, Oliver comptait profiter au maximum du film - du moins, le plus possible tant qu'il ne flippait pas trop.

Tandis que Blaise discutait à voix basse avec Pansy devant les publicités stupides qui défilaient, Oliver tira un sachet des sachets de bonbons qu'il avait planqué dans les poches de son jeans. Ces saletés coutaient beaucoup trop cher au cinémas, alors Oliver avait naturellement acheté un gros paquet qu'il avait distribué dans les quatre poches de son jeans. C'était ça, le vrai génie. Le bruit sembla attirer Blaise car il tourna son visage vers lui.

\- Mais non... tu m'en passes ? chuchota Blaise, le regard brillant d'envie.

\- Même pas en rêves, répliqua Oliver avec un sourire sadique, ravi d'avoir enfin une occasion de laisser s'exprimer sa rancune.

Ce fut au tour de Pansy de tourner son minois vers lui, totalement incrédule.

\- Fais pas ta salope, Oliver... supplia Blaise.

Pour pousser le vice jusqu'au bout, Oliver porta un bonbon à sa bouche et le savoura lentement, appréciant le regard meurtrier de Blaise. La vengeance était un plat qui se savourait avec lenteur.

\- Mais, commença Oliver en se penchant en avant, comme tu es un brave homme exemplaire, tu pourrais aller en acheter pour Pansy, je suis sûr que ça lui ferais plaisir, glissa-t-il avec un petit air satisfait.

\- Connasse, grogna Blaise.

Oliver le regarda se retourner puis pencher sa tête pour parler avec Pansy. Après un court instant, il ricana quand son ami se leva, le porte-monnaie à la main en s'excusant pour quitter le rang, attirant le mécontentement des spectateurs. Enfin seuls, Oliver se pencha à nouveau en avant, attrapant le siège de sa main.

\- Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé, mais Blaise a insisté pour que je viennes. C'était pas du tout prévu, je te le jure, chuchota-t-il à l'adresse de Pansy.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui et fit mine de soupirer, les yeux levés au ciel.

\- Je sais, Oliver. Il a fait la même la chose à l'autre gars. J'ai essayé de lui dire que c'était une idée stupide mais tu le connais, il n'a pas voulu m'écouter, déballa Pansy, les lèvres pincées.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il avant de se ressaisir.

Les neurones d'Oliver s'activèrent tous en même temps, tellement à la limite de la surchauffe qu'il ne remarqua pas la lumière baisser encore jusqu'à ce que les partenaires du films soient annoncés. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le siège vide de Blaise alors qu'il se rapprochait encore plus de Pansy.

\- Pansy, quel autre gars ? chuchota-t-il prestement, priant pour que son intuition soit fausse.

La brunette le regarda comme s'il était un demeuré.

\- Ben l'autre gars qui était à la soirée avec toi. Son collègue, tu sais ? Celui avec les dents de travers qui nous a aidé à ranger.

Oliver eut soudain l'atroce impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds.

\- Oh putain de merde... murmura-t-il en se laissant retomber sur son siège.

Sur l'écran, les premières images s'affichèrent enfin, marquant le début du film. Son envie de s'enfuir le plus vite possible était contrebalancée par la peur de déranger les autres gens s'il devait partir tout de suite. D'habitude, il se mettait toujours en fin de rangées de manière à pouvoir bouger sans gêner les gens. Blaise l'avait coincé en lui demandant de se mettre derrière lui, au milieu. Des gens à droite, des gens à gauche. Oliver était cerné. Foutue manies qui lui pourrissaient la vie...

Le film débuta sur l'image d'un œil gris et Oliver se glaça aussitôt. Pas à cause de l'image, même si elle était en soit dérangeante. Mais à cause de la musique. La bande son était terrible, angoissante. Elle résonnait, puissante, dans la salle de cinéma qui était d'un coup devenue silencieuse. Oliver se ratatina sur son siège, sentant déjà son cœur battre à plein régime dans sa poitrine. D'un coup, il s'arrêta de manger, sentant venir le moment où quelque chose de sûrement dégueulasse allait survenir et lui donner envie de vomir - ou de s'étouffer avec un bonbon, comme lorsqu'il avait regardé "L'Exorciste". Le personnage chauve tournait sur lui-même, découvrant la pièce étrange où il était et d'instinct, Oliver détourna le regard de façon à ne voir le film que du coins de l'œil.

Des jurons étouffés le dérangèrent et il remarqua que Blaise repassait devant lui, se laissant tomber sans grâce sur le siège. Le boucan qu'il produisit en essayant d'ouvrir son sachet de bonbons amusa Oliver assez qu'il se détende et ramène son attention sur le film. Le personnage tournait une sorte de manivelle... Oliver eut un violent sursaut sur son siège en sentant une main se poser sur sa cuisse, un cri coincé dans la gorge lorsqu'il reconnu la mâchoire caractéristique de Marcus Flint qui était assis à un siège d'écart de lui. " _Putain de merde mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Quand est-ce qu'il est arrivé ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu avant ?_ " Ses pensées s'affolèrent dans sa tête, mais le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant dans le film lui fit ramener son attention vers celui-ci.

Au bout d'une minute et demi de film, il transpirait déjà abondamment, son esprit n'arrivant pas à assimiler les informations en même temps. Une partie criait : " _Non, le Chauve, regarde pas la-dedans, tu vas crever c'est obligé !_ " et l'autre répétait en boucle " _Pourquoi Marcus est à côté de moi ? Putain Blaise je vais te crever !_ ".

Malgré lui, son visage était rivé les yeux grands ouvert sur l'écran où l'homme reculait, laissant la trappe se refermer. Deux minutes du film. Il flippait déjà sa race, au point qu'il sentit à peine Marcus se rapprocher de lui.

\- Hey, salut, murmura ce dernier, mais Oliver était obnubilé par le film.

\- Salut.

Le Chauve ouvrit plutôt la trappe en dessous de lui. Bon sang, il allait crever, c'était sûr ! Mais tué par quoi ? Un monstre ? Un esprit vengeur ? Oliver était littéralement accroché à son siège, perdu dans le film, partagé entre l'envie de ne pas regarder et la curiosité maladive de savoir ce qui allait se passer. La bande son faisait battre son sang à fond dans tête, comme s'il vivait le film. La trappe du dessous s'ouvrit avec un bruit qui lui colla la chair de poule et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Sa jambe gauche tremblait, il était mort de trouille. Il sentit à peine la main de Blaise se faufiler entre les sièges, par l'arrière, mais il la saisit immédiatement. A la manière dont ils serraient tous les deux comme des malades, Oliver en déduisit que Blaise avait au moins autant peur que lui.

La trappe dévoila une pièce rouge sang. C'était dans celle-là que le Chauve allait mourir, c'était obligé ! Rouge c'était... morbide. Un piège, il allait mourir, Oliver en était persuadé ! La main de Blaise lui broyait les doigts mais il ne réussi pas à se dégager. Il était dans le film...

\- Vous foutez quoi ? chuchota Marcus en fronçant les sourcils à la vue de leurs mains enlacées.

\- Solidarité masculine, répondit simplement Oliver.

Le chauve laissa la trappe se refermer, laissant Oliver soupirer de soulagement. Il se tendit à nouveau lorsqu'il tenta une autre trappe. Cette fois, Oliver n'avait plus trop peur. C'était la troisième trappe, le bruit lui était familier à présent.

\- Je suis content de te voir, fit Marcus en se penchant vers lui pour parler à voix basse.

Mais un bruit bizarre se faisait entendre. C'était quoi, ça ? D'où provenait le bruit du film ? Un genre de minotaure qui allait bouffer le Chauve ? Tant que ça n'étais pas un cochon, Oliver n'aurait pas peur. En théorie.

\- Ne mets pas ta tête dedans... grogna Oliver en cachant à moitié ses yeux avec ses doigts, de manière à ne voir qu'une petite partie de l'écran.

Le Chauve allait mourir, il le sentait !

\- C'est bon, il est entré dans la pièce rouge, fit Marcus. Il est encore en vie.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'un commentateur, s'offusqua Oliver.

\- T'es sûr ? Parce que t'as l'air de flipper ta race, assura l'autre.

\- Va te faire foutre !

Le bruit de la trappe se refermant ramena l'attention d'Oliver sur l'écran. Il pouvait sentir la tension dans chacun de ses membres et savoir Marcus à côté de lui n'arrangeait pas les choses.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, mentit-il en reposant sa main de manière à voir la totalité de l'écran.

Le Chauve avança d'un pas tandis que la jambe d'Oliver tremblait de plus belle. Puis il y eut le bruit métallique et l'arrêt du son un instant. Oliver faillit en sursauter mais la main de Blaise s'étant à nouveau refermée sur ses doigts le fit à la place retenir sa respiration. " _C'était quoi, ça ?"._ Le plan revenant brutalement sur le Chauve fit haleter Oliver sur son siège. Son visage était barré de lignes rouges horizontales. Un couinement pitoyable coincé dans la gorge, Oliver regarda le sang se mettre à couler des coupures avec l'expression horrifiée d'un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. " _Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois... il a pas été coupé en rondelles..._ " Le premier morceau du corps se détachant le fit sursauter et fermer les yeux tandis qu'un geignement d'agonie franchissait ses lèvres. " _Il a été coupé en rondelles putain de merde ! Putain de merde !_ " En l'espace de trois minutes de film, il avait gagné trois mois de cauchemars intensifs.

A présent, Blaise lui broyait tellement la main qu'il ne sentait plus le sang y circuler. Les yeux obstinément fermés, la seule chose qui le fit réagir fut la main qu'il sentit au niveau de son aine.

Ça, ça n'était pas la main de Blaise. Tandis que le film continuait, il ouvrit un œil aussi timide que choqué sur Marcus qui était assit paisiblement à côté de lui, fixant calmement l'écran. Rien dans son attitude ne laissait supposer qu'il le tripotait sous sa veste posée négligemment sur l'accoudoir et qui cachait leur mains.

\- T'es en train de me caresser, là ? chuchota Oliver d'une voix blanche.

Il allait _vraiment_ falloir que ce type aille se faire soigner, là !

\- Pas du tout.

Oliver vérifia autour de lui que personne ne les regardait. Les gens étaient obsédés par le film. Bande de dégénérés ! Sa main passa sous la veste pour pincer celle de Marcus, lequel eut une grimace peu amène sans pour autant tourner le regard de l'écran. Comment pouvait-il regarder ce film normalement ? C'était un robot ? Un Terminator ?

\- Ah ouais ? siffla Oliver en se penchant vers lui. Et ta main près de mon chibre c'est pour me dire bonjour ?

La vitesse à laquelle Marcus se pencha à son tour sur lui le fit reculer rapidement, tandis que les yeux sombres le fixaient avec un air difficile à déterminer. Comme s'il était à la fois agacé et amusé. Un sourire narquois dévoila deux dents de travers qu'Oliver ne put s'empêcher de fixer avec une fascination malsaine.

\- C'est pas ton chibre que je cherche, c'est ta cuisse, répondit simplement Marcus en fixant ses lèvres à son tour.

Oliver sentit ses joues chauffer sans qu'il ne puisse savoir si c'était de honte ou de colère.

\- T'es en train de me caresser dans un cinéma, avec plein de gens autour de nous, grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Devant un film où un mec vient de se faire mettre en petit morceaux avec sa chairs et ses organes qui se détachent lentement les uns des autres ? Mais t'es un gros malade..., conclut-il en essayant d'éloigner la main intruse.

Quelque chose pétilla dans les yeux de Marcus et Oliver sentit qu'il allait regretter la suite quand il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

\- Ce que je vois surtout, c'est que depuis ma main est là, ta jambe a arrêté de trembler, susurra Marcus.

Oliver en oublia un instant de respirer avant de se ressaisir.

\- N'importe quoi. C'est faux, fit-il en chassant la main de Marcus puis en croisant ses bras sur son torse dans une attitude protectrice.

Le brun ne sembla pas se décourager puisque son bras atterrit sur le dossier d'Oliver, faisant grincer des dents ce dernier.

\- Tu sais que c'est vrai, ricana Marcus tant en passant un bras derrière son siège.

Le geste troubla Oliver au-delà des mots. Il ne pensait quand même pas l'emballer devant un film d'horreur ?

\- Qui te dis que ce n'est pas la main de Blaise ? le défia Oliver, désireux d'avoir le dernier mot.

\- Blaise a lâché ta main, je crois bien...

Effectivement, Oliver regarda la main qui tenait auparavant la sienne faire une tentative foireuse d'étirement afin de passer son bras derrière Pansy. Oliver roula des yeux tandis que la jeune femme se blottissait dans ses bras. Plus tard, tandis qu'un des personnages se faisait asperger le visage à l'acide, Oliver regardait entre ses doigts Blaise rouler le patin du siècle à Pansy, comme si de rien n'était. Le reste du film se passa sans qu'Oliver ni Marcus n'échangent aucune parole, même si ce dernier n'avait pas enlevé son bras du dossier d'Oliver.

 **oOo**

\- Je crève la dalle ! s'exclama Blaise en ouvrant sa braguette devant l'urinoir.

\- Tu as toujours faim de toute façon, bougonna Oliver en l'imitant à ses côtés.

La séance de cinéma venait juste de se terminer et Oliver avait marché mécaniquement vers les toilettes, accompagné de Blaise. Le film l'avait remué au plus profond de son être - dans tous les sens du terme. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit à la fin du visionnage était :"POURQUOI ? POURQUOI LE FILM ? C'ÉTAIT QUOI LE TRIP DU RÉALISATEUR ?".

\- Il n'était pas si terrifiant que ça, en fait, commenta Blaise.

\- Vas dire ça à ma main. Tu me l'a tellement broyée que je crois que je vais avoir un bleu !

\- Je peux te retourner le compliment, s'offusqua Blaise. Mais j'avoue qu'il y avait deux-trois passages un peu flippants...

\- Deux-trois ? s'écria Oliver en refermant sa braguette après avoir tiré la chasse. Tu te fous de moi ? Je vais faire des cauchemars du mec qui finit en rondelles. En plus j'ai rien compris à la fin, il est super perturbant ce film...

Son ami haussa les épaules en murmurant qu'il n'en avait vu que la moitié, occupé comme il était avec Pansy... Ce qui rappela à Oliver pourquoi il voulait le voir en privé. D'une force dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence jusqu'ici, il attrapa son ami par le col de sa chemise et approcha son visage du sien, un air furieux sur le visage. Comme chaque fois qu'il savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise, Blaise rentra sa tête entre ses épaules avec un sourire se voulant innocent.

\- Comment as-tu pu oser inviter Marcus aussi ? siffla Oliver.

\- Marcus ? fit Blaise en haussant les épaules. Curieux hasard...

\- Blaise, menaça Oliver en serrant la mâchoire. Pansy m'a tout dit. Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais plus le voir !

\- J'étais pas sûr que tu accepterai ! se défendit Blaise. C'était une garantie. Quoi, tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Autant que je crois au Père Noël ! cracha Oliver en le lâchant. Je vais rentrer chez moi, je suis du matin demain. Je bosse, _moi_.

Tout en se lavant les mains à son tour, Blaise grommela que lui aussi avait un travail, bien plus physique que le sien d'ailleurs ! En trainant les pieds et en s'échangeant des coups de poings dans les côtes, ils rejoignirent Pansy et Marcus qui les attendaient devant le cinéma. Les deux discutaient tranquillement tandis que Marcus fumait, négligemment appuyé contre un pilier. Sentir l'odeur familière du tabac donna aussitôt envie à Oliver l'envie de l'imiter, aussi il fouilla les poches de son pantalon pour tirer son paquet de cigarette, le temps que Blaise et Pansy débattent du reste de la soirée.

Personnellement, Oliver s'en battait royalement. Il allait rentrer chez lui tranquillement et passer le reste de la soirée en compagnie de son chat, à essayer de ne pas flipper quand la tarée du dessus écouterait ses musiques sataniques. Enfin, c'était son projet jusqu'à ce que :

\- J'ai une faim de loup, s'exclama Blaise. Un petit restau ça vous dit ?

Pansy ouvrit de grands yeux surpris tandis qu'Oliver commençait à ouvrir la bouche pour refuser. Ce fut cependant Marcus qui fut plus rapide.

\- Eh bien je pense que nous avons eut une soirée riche en émotion et... (Marcus tressauta un instant et Oliver hallucina en voyant que son pied était écrasé -ou plutôt broyé - par celui de Blaise qui arborait toujours son sourire Colgate) ce serait avec plaisir que j'accepte, pour ma part. Du moins... termina Marcus en dégageant son pied.

La déception qui traversa le regard de Pansy peina vraiment Oliver tandis que Blaise resplendissait.

\- Fabuleux ! s'écria-t-il. Oliver va rester en plus, vu que nous rentrons ensemble. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Évidement, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire crispé. Je peux te parler une minute ?

\- Non, j'ai vraiment faim ! Il y a un restaurant sympa, plus loin ! Suivez-moi.

Et sans laisser le temps à personne de suggérer une idée, il s'élança en tirant Pansy par le bras, laquelle se retourna brièvement en leur adressant une mine désolée. Oliver balaya l'air de la main, se disant qu'en matière de bouffe au moins, il pouvait faire confiance à Blaise.

 **oOo**

Ne. Plus. Jamais. Faire. Confiance. A. Blaise.

\- Très bien, vous voulez que je répète les règles une dernière fois, alors ? leur demanda le gars louche tandis qu'Oliver lui tendait son billet à contre- cœur.

Vingt francs de plus, envolés à tous jamais dans la main crasseuse, de ce gars crasseux - Stan Rocade, si Oliver avait tout suivit - qui lui rendit un sourire semblable à celui de Jack Torrance dans _Shining_.

\- Non, c'est bon, répondit Blaise en attrapant Oliver par la cou et en l'entrainant avec lui dans le bus à moitié délabré le temps que Pansy et Marcus paient leur entrée.

Tandis qu'Oliver marchait automatiquement vers le fond du bus, son cerveau passa en revue les derniers évènements de la soirée afin de savoir précisément là où tout avait commencé à merder. Tout d'abord, ils n'avaient pas trouvé de restaurant car ni Blaise ni Pansy n'avaient trouvé leur bonheur, et qu'Oliver s'était décidé à bouder sa malchance en choisissant de ne tout simplement plus parler et de suivre comme un mouton. C'était donc Marcus qui avait tranché en leur imposant sèchement d'aller manger au premier kebab qu'ils trouveraient - "Bordel vous me cassez les couilles ! Il va plus rien y avoir d'ouvert et j'ai faim donc ce sera kebab sinon je me casse, compris ?" le tout associé avec un visage qui aurait rendu aimable un gardien de prison à côté. Donc personne n'avait répliqué et tandis qu'Oliver questionnait le restaurateur sur son récent contrôle sanitaire - ce n'était pas sa faute, à sa décharge, la viande ne tournait plus sur la broche quand ils étaient arrivés ! - Pansy discutait vivement avec Blaise d'un plan qu'elle avait pour terminer la soirée en beauté.

Plan qu'Oliver n'avait pas écouté le moindre du monde, occupé qu'il était à vérifier que le cuisinier ait bien mis ses gants avant de tripoter leurs sandwichs. Il se mit donc à dire oui quand on lui demanda s'il voulait rentrer. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas compris en fait, c'était qu'ils rentraient pour prendre la voiture - le scooter pour Marcus - pour aller ailleurs, ce qu'Olivier ne réalisa enfin qu'une fois qu'ils furent dans la voiture et qu'il demanda, la bouche pleine de pain au fromage grillé, pourquoi ils prenaient la rocade dans le mauvais sens.

Et c'était ainsi que, Marcus, Blaise et Pansy, armé de leurs kebabs suspects avaient entrainé Oliver et son pauvre panini à deux francs cinquante pour aller visiter un circuit de l'horreur à huit kilomètres de la ville.

\- Désolé mais c'est un truc à deux et je pouvais pas le faire seul, se justifia Blaise en coinçant Oliver contre la fenêtre crasseuse du bus.

\- Un circuit de l'horreur... répéta Oliver. Mais t'es complètement malade !

\- Pansy adore ça, et autant j'ai pu supporter le film, ça je suis pas sûr, continua Blaise en lui tendant un dépliant miteux qui avait surement déjà servi.

Avec un regard assassin, Oliver lui arracha le prospectus des mains et se mit à le regarder sous la lumière jaune glauque pendue au plafond.

\- "Bienvenu dans la foret modite d'Az..." Y a une faute d'orthographe dès la première phrase, Blaise ! T'es sûr que c'est un truc officiel ? Ils ont pas l'air d'avoir une licence, si il faut ce sont de dangereux psychopathes qui enlèvent des jeunes pendant la nuit. Ils vont vendre nos organes, Blaise...

Son ami lui tapota l'épaule, mais son visage n'incita pas Oliver à se calmer.

\- Maman a toujours dis de ne jamais s'arrêter à la première faute. Lis la suite. Pour voir... ajouta son ami.

Dépité, Oliver pris sur lui en lisant la suite, sa voix perdant d'intensité au fil des mots.

"Bienvenue dans la forêt modite d'Azkaban où le bus va vous conduir prochainement. C'est un lieu sombre dans lequel vous devrer visité l'ancien asile du même nom. On raconte qu'un savent fou aurait fait des expériences sur des malades, dissociant leurs corp de leurs âmes. Si les esprits vous le permette, vous devrez aider les lieutenant chargés de l'enquête a retrouver le corps du savant fou, Gellert Grindelwald.

Par équipe de deux, vous exploreré les salles armés uniquement d'une lampe torche et d'un lieutenant de police qui vous aidera à mener l'enquête.

Frissons, peures, vous allez frôler la mort - ou peut-être même mourir sans réussir l'enquête. Render-vous à la sorti.

Bonne chance."

Et rajouté en dessous, au stylo bille :

*Attention aux trous. Pas de remboursement en cas de blessures.

\- Blaise, se mit à gémir Oliver. C'est bourré de fautes, on peut pas faire confiance à gens-là. En plus ils ont demandé que du liquide...

\- Pansy les connait, je lui fais confiance, répondit son ami alors que Marcus et Pansy les rejoignait.

\- Prêts pour le grand frisson ? leur demande Pansy avec un sourire resplendissant.

Avec une furieuse envie de crier "NON !", Oliver remarqua alors la fameuse étincelle dans le regard de Blaise. Celle qu'il n'avait que pour Pansy. Et il se dit alors que si Pansy les connaissait, il pouvait essayer de lui faire confiance. Et d'aller faire le circuit de l'horreur. Au pire, la voiture de Blaise était juste sur le parking de la station essence. On les retrouverait vite.

\- Alors, galérien, lança Marcus en prenant place devant lui, légèrement de travers pour le regarder. On a peur des fous ?

Ce fut peut-être par orgueil, ou pour prouver son courage, mais Oliver bomba le torse.

\- Pas du tout. Et je ferais gagner mon équipe, tenta-t-il.

\- Parfait ! Pansy et moi sommes ensemble, annonça Blaise.

Et Oliver lui broya le pied sans ménagement.

 **oOo**

\- Tu... es fan de Scorpion, alors ? lança Marcus au bout d'un moment.

Sa remarque surprit Oliver un instant.

\- Oui, j'aime beaucoup.

\- Et tu danse très bien dessus, rigola son camarade, le faisant se stopper en plein milieu du trottoir à moitié défoncé.

\- Je quoi ? s'écria Oliver.

Marcus s'était arrêté aussi, les bras écartés et avec un sourire qu'Oliver aurait voulu arracher de sale gueule.

\- Tu as dansé sur la table quand tu étais bourré la semaine dernière. _Here I am, Rock you like a hurricane_ , chantonna Marcus en bougeant ses hanches comme un danseur de salsa version porno et Oliver serra les poings en sentant le rouge lui monter au nez.

Mais il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de s'imaginer lui coller un poing dans le visage. Puis finalement, il se dit que les rêves c'était bien, mais autant aller au bout, alors il banda son poing et le laisser fuser droit vers les dent blanches de Marcus. Sa tentative tomba minablement à l'eau quand Marcus lui attrapa simplement, tragiquement et horriblement le poignet, avec une facilité déconcertante qui donna à Oliver une furieuse envie de meurtre.

\- Je crois qu'on est arrivé, signala Marcus en lui lâchant le poignet.

Oliver se tourna vers l'immense bâtiment gris au bout de la route. Le bus les avait déposés à l'entrée d'un vieux domaine désaffecté bordé de grillages. Ils avaient alors longé un chemin goudronneux à l'aide de la lampe torche qu'on leur avait fournie et qu'Oliver mettait un point d'honneur à serrer entre ses mains comme si sa vie en dépendait. Selon le plan de parcours qu'on leur avait donné, ils étaient sensés arriver devant l'entrée de ce qui se faisait nommer "L'ancien asile d'Azkaban". L'immense bâtiment avait plusieurs fenêtres caillassées, et une pancarte avec le nom avait été grossièrement installé sur le balcon au-dessus de l'entrée. Dans l'obscurité autour, l'endroit semblait horrible, crade et Oliver n'avait aucune envie de mettre les pieds dedans.

\- Je me demande par où Blaise et Pansy sont allés, commença Marcus en s'approchant de la vieille porte, à la recherche d'une ouverture.

Oliver fit un tour sur lui même, essayant de camoufler son malaise en cherchant comment entrer.

\- Leur itinéraire indiquait une cave. Il doit y avoir un autre accès derrière ce bâtiment. On doit pouvoir se retrouver à un moment...

\- C'est pas bête, souleva Marcus.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée au moment où Oliver sursauta après avoir balayé le chemin de sa lampe. Il était sûr d'avoir vu du mouvement. Les yeux fixés sur un point qu'il essayait de distinguer, il lança derrière lui :

\- Il doit y avoir une clé, quelque part. A mon avis, ça serait trop simple que ça s'ouvre...

Comme pour le contredire, un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre dans son dos.

\- Ça s'est ouvert... constata Marcus.

\- C'est quoi cette merde ? s'intrigua Oliver en se tournant finalement vers lui, pensant qu'il plaisantait.

Mais la porte était bel et bien ouverte, et Marcus la poussa totalement en passant un pied dedans. Oliver ne le suivit pas de suite, ses yeux étant occupés à évaluer la taille de la toile d'araignée sur l'encadrement de la porte alors qu'il sentait sa tête rentrer entre ses épaules.

\- J'aime pas cet endroit...

Devant lui, Marcus eut un sourire plein de dent avant de rentrer dans le hall, obligeant Oliver à le suivre malgré lui. Même si ça lui faisait de la peine de le reconnaitre, il ne voulait pas rester seul. Chaque bruit suspect le faisait sursauter et mine de rien, la présence de Marcus avait un petit quelques chose de réconfortant. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ses larges épaules et de sa carrure solide. Au cinéma, Oliver avait pu voir qu'il était sacrément musclé des bras, comme s'il faisait de la musculation. Intérieurement, Oliver se disait qu'il ferait un bon rempart, voir un excellent garde du corps. C'était même seule personne capable de les protéger tous les deux si la mise en scène était vraiment un moyen de les enlever pour voler leurs organes... Alors Oliver le suivit comme son ombre, mettant un point d'honneur à le guider avec la lampe, explorant les lieux comme un aventurier.

Quand finalement il fut habitué à l'obscurité, la crasse et son fameux mantra _"C'est une mise en scène, c'est une mise en scène"_ , ils se trouvèrent bloqué dans un cul de sac, sans même avoir pu réaliser comment ils s'étaient trouvés là. Il était tout simplement perdu dans ses pensées pour avoir réfléchit à l'itinéraire, ses pas suivant automatiquement ceux de Marcus.

\- C'est peut-être pas le bon passage, réfléchit Marcus.

\- On ne devait pas avoir un guide ? se rappela alors Oliver en balayant à nouveau l'intersection de sa lampe.

\- Stop ! s'écria Marcus.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Oliver pour se statufier, son corps se raidissant automatiquement, tel un instinct primitif.

\- Repasse la lampe la-haut.

\- Tu veux pas qu'on s'en aille ? demanda plutôt Oliver.

Car sérieusement, il n'avait pas envie de continuer. Il n'avait même pas eu envie de venir faire un circuit d'horreur miteux et mal organisé. Il était fatigué, et les plans de Blaise commençaient à réellement lui taper sur les nerfs.

\- Tu veux partir ? demanda Marcus en levant un de ses épais sourcils.

\- J'ai pas envie d'être ici. Viens, on s'en va.

\- T'as peur ?

Oliver hésita un instant avant de répondre, puis décida qu'il était fatigué et qu'il voulait juste s'en aller. Blaise s'en remettrait.

\- Franchement je ne voulais pas venir ici. C'est pas le genre d'activité que j'aime. J'aime pas me faire peur, osa-t-il ajouter.

Et alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que Marcus se moque de lui et lui dise qu'il n'était qu'un trouillard, le jeune homme glissa simplement une de ses mains dans sa poche, l'autre gargouillant distraitement sa barbichette.

\- Je te trouve quand même courageux. Ton problème c'est que tu ne sais pas dire non. Mais je ne te jette pas la pierre, je commence à connaître Blaise et ses techniques de persuasion... Mais bon, je voulais pas venir non plus alors on peut retourner aux voitures.

Les yeux grands ouvert, Oliver le regarda faire demi-jour avec sa nonchalance bien caractéristique, et Oliver le suivit bêtement, se demandant comment les choses pouvaient lui glisser dessus sans sembler réellement l'atteindre.

\- Je te propose qu'on voit avec le gars du bus, continua Marcus en sortant par la vieille porte. Je suis pas sûr qu'il nous ramènera gentiment vers le parking. Il nous faudra attendre Pansy et Blaise.

\- Ça me va tant que je ne dois plus avoir de contact de type physique avec lui... grommella Oliver en accélérant pour marcher à sa hauteur.

Marcus se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé.

\- Comment ça ? C'est pas un canon de beauté mais t'es vache quand même.

Oliver ouvrit de grand yeux offusqué en s'arrêtant de marcher. Marcus l'imita, perplexe.

\- Mais c'est pas une question de physique ! Tu as vu l'état de ses mains ? Et de ses ongles noirs ? Et l'odeur ? Il n'a pas dû prendre de douche depuis un sacre moment !

Et alors qu'il pensait que Marcus s'était vexé, Oliver le vit tout simplement éclater de rire.

\- Sérieusement ? C'est ça qui te dérange chez ce gars ?

\- Mais enfin ! s'exclama Oliver sans réfléchir. J'ai pas l'impression d'être compliqué ! Tout ce que je demande c'est un minimum d'hygiène et de propreté !

\- Je prend deux douches par jours et je me lave les dents après chaque repas' répondit Marcus avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

\- ... Hein ? fut la chose la plus intelligente et intelligible qu'Oliver fut capable de prononcer, tant la remarque de Marcus était inattendue.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réfléchir à quoi répondre, Marcus le tirait par la manche sur le chemin pour reprendre leur route.

\- Allez-y on avance, cet endroit me rassure pas vraiment.

Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Oliver le suivit attentivement jusqu'au bus, dans le chemin inverse de celui qu'ils avaient parcouru juste avant.

 **oOo**

\- Je n'y crois pas ! s'exclama Oliver en tapant sur ses cuisses.

\- Mais si je te jure, repondit Marcus en levant son index. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est vu la première fois. Et je m'étais dis que ça promettait vachement sur le reste du séjour...

\- C'est à la fois tellement énorme et en même tant tellement posssible, rit Oliver en passant ses bras derrière sa nuque, le nez vers les étoiles.

Leur retour au bus était tel que Marcus l'avait prédit, le chauffeur bizarre aux allures de ramoneurs leur avait dit qu'ils ne rentreraient qu'une fois que Blaise et Pansy seraient revenus, aussi Marcus et Oliver s'était installés à côté, dans un endroit où l'herbe n'était pas trop sale. S'en était suivi un silence pitoyable avant que Marcus ne demande à Oliver comment il avaient rencontré Blaise. A partir de ça, s'en était suivit une discussion ou plusieurs sujets de conversations à dîner défilés, puis Marcus avait raconté comment il avait rencontré Blaise sur son lieu de travail quand ce dernier lui avait demandé de l'aide pour tuer une araignée minuscule dans la cuisine du centre de loisir.

Le temps passant, Oliver sentait la fatigue le gagner, alors il s'était allongé, imité par Marcus. Il se surpris même à penser que la soirée n'était pas désagréable que ça après tout. Il ne pensait plus au film archi perturbant, ni à la maison, ni a la broche qui ne tournait plus au restaurant kebab et qui devait être fleurie de salmonelle. Peut être que c'était parce qu'il était la seule personne avec lui pour tuer le temps, mais Oliver commençait à trouver Marcus plutôt sympathique. C'était un gars simple, qui ne se posait pas réellement de questions et prenait la vie comme elle venait. Et il aimait Socrpion, Nirvana et reconnaissait que Leornado Di Caprio était un excellent acteur, en plus d'être incroyablement sexy.

\- C'est fou comme s'éloigner juste de 15 kilomètres permet d'avoir un ciel plus dégagé qu'en ville, commenta Marcus après un instant de silence appréciable.

\- Oui c'est vrai. On voit un peu mieux les étoiles. Je crois que c'est la grande ours là non ? fit Oliver en tendant le doigt vers le ciel.

\- Oui c'est ça. Et plus bas, vers la, il y a Cassiopée.

Les yeux louchant sur les billes du ciel, Oliver secoua la tête.

\- Je la connais pas celle la.

\- Alors regarde vers la, expliqua Marcus en désignant un amoncèlement d'étoiles. Tu vois l'espèce de W ici ? C'est Cassiopée.

\- Non je la vois pas, rigola Oliver, totalement perdu. Mais celle qui je connais c'est les trois alignées. Mais je connais pas leur nom.

Un bruissement dans l'herbe l'informa que Marcus s'était rapproché avant que son bras passe dans son champs de vision pour désigner une autre partie du ciel.

\- Orion ?

\- Quoi c'est ça Orion ? s'exclama Oliver.

L'autre le regarda avec un sourire amusé.

\- Ben oui pourquoi ?

Oliver haussa les épaules, un peu déçu.

\- Je sais pas, on m'avait vendu ça comme étant plus épique. Orion ça en jette comme nom. Donc trois petites étoiles...

\- Si tu veux monter d'un niveau après, je peux te montrer les signes astrologiques, proposa Marcus et bon dieu, Oliver finit par se dire qu'en plus de ça il était vachement cultivé.

Et peut être était-ce un numéro de charme ringard, ou une réelle passion, ou encore que Marcus parlait beaucoup trop, mais toujours est-il que quand les lèvres de Marcus se posèrent sur les siennes, Oliver trouva que même si c'était d'un cliché absurde, c'était toujours beaucoup plus intéressant que de chercher un W dans le ciel.

Et ce fut même par curiosité qu'il repondit malgré lui au baiser.

Mais ça, ce n'était que sa version des faits.


End file.
